Holding Your Hand
by illshowmyselfout
Summary: Dentist fic, lots of adorable hurt/comfort... Dr. Blaine Anderson is treating his fiance, Kurt. Blaine knows Kurt is scared, adorableness ensues. (I promise my fic is better than my summary...) More to come, many chapters stored away, should there be any call for them, I'll post more chapters! (: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_You will be fine. You know you will be. 3 hours, max., painkillers, sleep, then cuddling and watching movies with Blaine all weekend. _

_Breathe. _

_Blink._

_Breath._

_Don't cry._

_You will be-_

**HOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

_SHIT!_

Kurt slammed on the breaks and threw a thankful glance at the car next to him; he had almost run a red light.

_What is wrong with me? Pay attention to the damn road, don't be such a child!_

Driving past a McDonalds, Kurt's stomach began rumbling, tearing his thoughts from fear about the day's coming event towards hunger.

He hated fast food with a passion, but right now anything was food, and Kurt was starving. He started to pull in-

_No! _

Kurt scolded himself, pulling back into his lane.

_Remember Blaine's rules, no consumption of anything but water for the 24 hours prior to the surgery._

Blaine had promised to take him to a nice dinner as soon as Kurt could chew properly again.

_Blaine. _Kurt relaxed. _See? There you go! Just think about Blaine and calm down. You know that he would never do anything to hurt you. He will make everything as painless as possible. Blaine. Just keep thinking about Blaine._

Kurt drove past the new Italian restaurant; he was close to the office now.

Having to pick Blaine up from late night root canals and emergency extractions had made the drive to Blaine's office almost as easy as driving home.

Pulling into the parking lot, he noticed a red Honda Fit parked.

_Great, _Kurt thought, _Mindy's assisting._

It wasn't that Kurt disliked Blaine's blonde hair, blue eyed assistant; it was that she didn't seem to notice or care that Kurt and Blaine were engaged, and she constantly flirted with Blaine. It was nothing against Kurt, Blaine had convinced him, because she also did it when Kurt wasn't at Blaine's office, but it still bothered him.

Kurt parked the car and stared at his steering wheel. All thoughts of hunger and Mindy were gone. He could admit it to himself now: he was terrified. Sure, it helped that his _boyfriend_, not some stranger, would be the one sedating him and removing all four of his wisdom teeth, but not much. Although Blaine owned his own practice and all his assistants and office workers knew about Kurt and Blaine's relationship, being with Blaine at work was never the same as being with Blaine at home. Blaine was still Blaine and Kurt was still Kurt, but Blaine kept a moderately professional vibe when it came to his practice, as would anyone, and Kurt certainly didn't feel like he was about to plop down on the couch with a half-naked Blaine by his side, ready to watch T.V. or a movie, he felt like a terrified person who didn't give a shit about who was in that building because, no matter what, today was going to suck.

With one last deep breath, Kurt gathered his bag and pushed open the driver's side door, letting in the bitter post-thanksgiving/ pre-Christmas air. He hurried to the warmth of the quaint building.

"Hi Kurt," Samantha, Blaine's new receptionist greeted Kurt warmly, "you can head on back to room 6; Blaine said you get nervous in waiting rooms."

Kurt blushed. "Thanks, Sam."

"No worries," she winked at him. "Good luck!"

Kurt made his way to room 6. Blaine had three different sections in his practice, rooms 1 & 2 were for pediatric work, rooms 3&4 were for adults, and rooms 5&6 were for big procedures. Kurt fondly remembered having been in rooms 3&4 with Blaine for checkups many times, but he shuddered when he thought back to last February when Blaine informed him that he would have to get his wisdom teeth out within the year or his mouth may suffer permanent damage. He had gotten Blaine to push the surgery back as far as possible, but Kurt suddenly wished that he had asked for an earlier date- at least this would be over.

Kurt got to room 6 and saw Mindy readying the room.

"Kurt!" Mindy perked up from her tools and quickly covered the tray with a blue cloth.

Kurt noticed.

"Sorry, Blaine said you get nervous about all this stuff, I'm not supposed to let you see our instruments."

Kurt reddened. "Oh, uh, okay," Kurt slouched a bit in embarrassment. "How are you? Where's Blaine?"

"I'm fine, hey listen, don't worry about today. I promise everything will be fine. We do this like, every week. Oh, and Blaine is finishing up in room 2. He should be in soon."

Kurt smiled and hung his bag on a hook near the door. Mindy sat awkwardly, Kurt's presence causing her to cease her work.

"Mindy, it's really fine, I'm fine. You can work. I won't pay any attention, promise."

Mindy smiled and uncovered her tray, slightly positioning herself in front of it while she messed with the tools in a feeble attempt to keep Kurt from seeing them.

Kurt examined the room to keep himself from becoming too curious of the metal tools Mindy was organizing.

Blackbird was playing softly; Blaine always played Beatles music at work. Kurt smiled at the song, hoping Blaine had chosen it intentionally. The walls were light purple, and there was a picture of the ocean on the wall next to the shelves.

Kurt allowed his eyes to wander back to Mindy & the tray. There was gauze, cotton balls, one of those mirror things, one of those pokes-your-gums things, latex gloves—

"Kurt! I was worried about you!"

Kurt swung around, happy and terrified at the sound of Blaine's voice.

_Oh, shit, we're starting soon. _

"Oh! Hey baby," Kurt replied shaken, "what do you mean," he checked his watch, "it's just now 12:30."

"You hardly slept last night, I heard you up at like, 3am." Blaine retorted, concerned.

"Oh, that. That was nothing, I was just, uh," Kurt stumbled over what to say, nerves were clouding his head. "Nothing," Kurt resolved.

_Oh my God. Could you really not think of something better to say? He knows. You know he knows you're terrified. You are acting like a six year old. _

Blaine studied Kurt's face a moment, his face painted with concern. Kurt tried and failed to pull off a normal expression. If he wasn't so nervous, he would have taken a moment to admire how sexy Blain looked in his kakis and long white dentist's jacket.

"Mindy, are you finished?" Blain looked over warmly.

"Yep, I was just about to head out and grab the IV materials."

Kurt cringed. Blaine noticed.

"Did you need something else, doctor?" Mindy continued.

"If you wouldn't mind, actually, could we maybe have a few minutes?" Blaine asked kindly.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few." Mindy batted her eyes just a few too many times, but Kurt was too scared to notice, he hadn't moved since Blaine had walked in.

"Thanks."

Mindy shut the door on the way out, and suddenly Kurt was wrapped in Blaine, crying into his shoulder. He really didn't know he was _this_ scared, but the suddenness of Blaine's presence and with it the idea of the surgery starting along with his unmistakable fear were suddenly too much for him.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby. It's okay." Blaine kissed Kurt's head.

He knew that Kurt was afraid of the dentist, but it had seemed his fears had been dormant since Blaine began treating (and dating,) him. They had been together six years now, and Blaine could swear he was getting physically hurt seeing Kurt this upset.

"I promise you will be fine," Blaine kissed his head again, "I promise, I promise, I promise."

"I-I'm s-sorry," Kurt sputtered, pulling away, "I'm f-fine."

Blaine stepped towards Kurt and kissed his trembling lips gently. Kurt deepened the kiss and pushed closer to Blaine. When they broke, Kurt's face was tear- streaked, but he was no longer crying.

"I knew something was wrong when I heard you shuffling around last night," Blaine apologized, "I should have canceled my morning appointments and drove you. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"No, Blaine, it's really fine," Kurt sniffled, "I'm being silly." He didn't want to upset Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into an embrace, "you're not silly; you're scared. There's a difference."

Kurt sniffled again and smiled up at Blaine, then he kissed his warm, strawberry chapstick flavored lips again.

"I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep and when you wake up, okay?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay." Kurt smiled and nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck.

"Are we ready?" Mindy poked her head in with a blue kit in her hands. Kurt took a moment to admire her thoughtfulness of not barging in mid- kiss, which she had done on occasion before.

Blaine turned from Mindy to Kurt.

"Well, are we ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed sadly. "Yes."

Blaine guided him into the chair that Kurt had had nightmares about the night prior. Blaine sensed Kurt's lingering fear, so before taking his own seat in the official- looking swivel one, he dragged it up so that it was right next to Kurt's head, then he unbuttoned his white jacket. Kurt took in Blaine's lavender dress shirt. It was his favorite shirt of Blaine's, and Blaine had clearly worn it just for him. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, and Blaine winked back. The momentary distraction was a welcome occurrence, but Kurt was yanked back into reality as soon as Mindy sat on the other side of Kurt in a purple swivel chair.

"Okay Kurt, we are going to go ahead and put in your IV." Mindy started tying a rubber band thing around his upper arm.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand suddenly tight around his.

"You will feel a poke." Mindy said, examining the crook of Kurt's elbow, and feeling for a vein.

Kurt winced before Mindy even got close to him with the needle, but Blaine was at his ear, whispering sweet nothings, and Kurt only jumped a little when Mindy inserted his IV. Blaine noticed, but pretended not to when Kurt squeezed his hand to the point of pain.

"All done!" Mindy announced happily.

"Good job, Kurt." Blaine gently kissed Kurt's lips.

Mindy, Kurt noticed, was not being as flirtatious as normal. Kurt felt pleased with this, the idea of her flirting with Blaine over his unconscious body made him uneasy. Blaine, he also noted, had thrown away his normal professional vibe. He liked this comforting and affectionate version of work-Blaine much more.

"Okay Kurt, now I'm going to give you some injections of Novocain to numb you." Blaine sounded apologetic.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, but he trusted him… everything was going to be fine.

"Okay." Kurt squeezed back.

Blaine smiled warmly. "Mindy, can I have the first one?"

"First one?!" Kurt exclaimed. "How many are there?"

Blaine really seemed worried now, "There are two." He felt Kurt tense up and he squeezed his hand, setting down the needle with his other.

"Blaine, I don't know if, I'm not sure I can," Kurt was starting to tear up again.

"Trust me, babe. I'm right here. It will be over fast. You are fine." Blaine was trying to stay strong for Kurt, but this was hands down the hardest day he had ever had to go through with his fiancé.

Kurt settled himself, using Blaine's hand as an anchor not to cry again.

"Okay."

Mindy handed back the shot.

Blaine kissed his Kurt's forehead, and, with his free hand, took the needle again.

"Open wide."

Kurt opened shakily, but squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine leaned in and Kurt watched the needle move into his mouth, out of eyeshot.

He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the sting of the injection, but Blaine squeezed his hand tight to remind him that he was still there.

"First one done…" Blaine gave the needle back to Mindy and looked down apologetically at Kurt again. He was still shaking, so Blaine, to no avail, squeezed his hand tighter.

"Not too bad," Kurt lied and tried to smile up at Blaine. It came out lopsided because he couldn't feel the left half of his face, and Blaine found it irresistibly adorable.

"Last one, Mindy?" Blaine reached his hand out for the last shot.

Mindy passed the second one to Blaine.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak without full use of his mouth.

Blaine leaned in again, this time aiming to the right, and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, making a point to not close his eyes, Blaine looked irresistible being directly over him, and Kurt wanted to have dreams with him in them.

The sting was about the same as the first time, but Kurt could tell that Blaine was upset by hurting him, so he did his best to control his flinch. It didn't work, but it was over quickly and Blaine was stroking his knuckles with his thumb now, and it was hard not to focus solely on each gentle stroke.

"Was that so bad?" Blaine asked, notably still upset from the injections but also a bit perkier that they were done.

"Nope," Kurt lied; his numbed mouth produced a word that sounded like 'mupe', and although he was embarrassed, it got a chuckle out of Blaine, and Kurt lopsidedly smiled at seeing Blaine's perfect, clearly- a- dentist's- mouth smile.

Blaine squeezed his hand again.

"We are going to give you some oxygen now, just to keep your O2 levels normal while you are sleeping." Blaine took a tube like thing from Mindy and positioned it around Kurt's head, right under his nose.

"Okay, Kurt, that's all the conscious work I have to do. Are you ready to take a nap?" Blaine was back to his normal professional yet personable work attitude.

Kurt nodded, not wanting to talk funny again, he was scared, but at least he could sleep now. He looked up at Blaine while Blaine nodded at Mindy, who responded by pressing down a plunger that led to his IV that was filled with a small amount of clear liquid.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "You did so good so far, Kurt, I'm so proud of you; I'll see you when you wake up. I love you."

"I s'loves moo tope," Kurt said, sounding funny partially from the anesthetics and partially from the effects of the medicine that was putting him to sleep faster than he had anticipated.

Blaine leaned down to kiss his numb lips one more time, and Kurt closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 (short)

**Second (and very short) chapter of Holding Your Hand.**

**I'm really very new to this website and fanfictions in general, I've held on to this piece for about 3 months. I have a thing for hurt/comfort stuff, but it seemed that I could never find fics that 'worked' for me... so I decided to write my own! (:**

**My friends prompted me to post, but this is my baby.. haha that's strange, sorry, but it is, I've worked on it for so long... anyway, so I was hesitant to post. I got a positive review, though, and some favorites/followers! Which is awesome!**

**I'm still very lost in this website, but I like it thus far. If there's anyone out there willing to answer some newbie questions/ help a newbie out, please don't hesitate to PM! **

**Please review/favorite and follow! It is extremely encouraging and does wonders for brightening my smile just a bit more!**

**Thank you to all... chapter 3 will be posted very, very soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: if you have any criticism that you don't feel like posting as a review, PM me! :) As soon as I figure out how in the hell to read messages, I will respond!**

**~~illshowmyselfout**

* * *

Blaine waited much longer than needed before beginning. He was happy just to sit and gaze at his boyfriend's finally relaxed face, Blaine hated seeing him in pain. Although his work was far from over, he still felt as if a huge burden had been removed, no more nervous, scared, and shaking Kurt. Before asking Mindy for the mouth prop, he kissed Kurt's hand and finally let go.

"Okay Mindy, let's get started."

Now the real work began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops I forgot to wait for feedback...**

**Sorry- I just could not leave my story with such a short second chapter then beg for reviews in exchange for more postings! It just seems mean.**

**Here is chapter 3. I skipped over all the medical stuff. **

**I ****_am_**** studying to be a dentist, but I don't want to bore with the step by step stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine straightened his posture, removed his slightly bloodied latex gloves, and wiped his brow. Removing his mask, he looked down at Kurt, still cute and irresistible, but with a bit of swelling occupying his cheeks and some cotton balls and gauze propping his mouth open slightly. He rose to help Mindy clean up the room.

"Good work today, Mindy. I'll finish up in here, can you go get the icepacks and a head wrap?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Mindy replied.

"Oh, and-" she turned. "Double up for both sides, Kurt would hate it if his face stayed swollen for very long."

Mindy smiled, nodded, and left to retrieve the materials as Blaine stretched his arms above his head and cracked his neck.

The procedure had taken about 2 hours; Kurt's top left wisdom tooth had been a bit stubborn. He walked over to the heart and O2 monitors Mindy had hooked Kurt up to after they put him under that stood behind Kurt's chair. He watched as Kurt's heart steadily beat in a perfect rhythm.

Mindy walked back in with the ice packs and began securing them to Kurt's swollen cheeks with the cloth wraps while Blaine threw out the non-reusable materials and took the liberty to wash the others. He knew that Kurt would probably be too out of it to care, but he really didn't want him to have to see any of their instruments, so he took special care to clean everything up well.

When he was finished, he glanced over at Kurt again, who was still out cold while Mindy wrapped the last bit of the cotton around his head, it held polka dotted blue ice packs in place.

"We are out of adult- oriented ice packs," Mindy explained, finishing up.

"No worries," Blaine responded. "Dr. Philips will be here shortly, and I need someone to show him around. Do you think you could take care of that for me?"

Blaine had called in a dentist friend from New Jersey to run the practice for the week so Blaine could tend to Kurt. Kurt hadn't asked him, but Blaine knew that Kurt would prefer it that way, as would Blaine, so he called Philips. They had been best friends in dental school, and Philips had even met Kurt a few times.

"Sure. Kurt should be waking up within the hour. The anesthesia should wear off soon. Keep him on O2 for a while longer though, just to be safe."

"Will do, Mindy, Thanks."

Mindy smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Blaine rolled his seat over to Kurt's side again, sat down, took his hand, and waited.

It had been about 15 minutes and Kurt had yet to stir, so Blaine covered him with a blanket, kissed his forehead, and left to go to his office and finish some last minute paperwork and greet Dr. Philips.

"Anderson! How are you?" Philips boomed upon seeing Blaine.

"Just fine, it's so great to see you!" Blaine responded cheerfully. "Thanks again for this; Kurt and I are really grateful."

"Not a problem at all. It's nice to have a change of scenery. What have we got this week?"

"Mostly checkups, a few fillings and a root canal on Thursday; I will be back Monday, Mindy has offered to work extra this week to make sure you know your way around." Blaine smiled at Mindy who was now signing some paperwork Sam had laid out for her.

"Wonderful, wonderful, how is Kurt, by the way? Is he still asleep?" Philips inquired.

"Yep, I just finished up. He should be up within the hour; I will be leaving with him just as soon as he is okay for travel. He was very-"

Blaine was cut off by the sound of Kurt moaning back in the procedure room. Philips was understanding of the situation and thought about how kind and devoted Blaine was as he watched him retreat into the hallway behind him.

Blaine ran back to Kurt's side as Mindy took Dr. Philips to show him around.

"Mmph, humph…" Kurt mumbled, confused. His eyes weren't open, but he was starting to fidget under his blanket.

Blaine sat by his head again and took his hand, which had been grasping the air desperately, looking for Blaine's warmth.

"Shh, I'm right here. You are fine, it's all over. Open your eyes, now, open your eyes for me." Blaine coaxed Kurt quietly, softly.

"Mmm, Flaine, mmph…" he was trying to talk to Blaine.

"Open your beautiful eyes Kurt, I'm right here." Blaine comforted.

Kurt lazily opened his eyes and blinked away the brightness of the room, taking in Blaine's perfect features while he hovered above his head.

He didn't remember anything accept Blaine kissing him just before he fell asleep. He had been having a dream about making love with Blaine, so seeing Blaine's perfect face above him now was making him emotional, (that and he was not completely in control of his emotions right now, thanks to the medication).

Blaine noticed tears swelling Kurt's eyes and squeezed his hand.

"It's over now, baby. You did so good, I'm so proud. Don't try to talk just yet, let me take out some of the cotton."

Kurt watched as Blaine put on new latex gloves.

"Open," Blain urged softly, but Kurt resisted. "Honey, no more shots, no more pain, I promise, I just want to take out the cotton and check on your mouth." Blaine pleaded, suddenly feeling guilty for having taken out Kurt's wisdom teeth, it was silly, he knew, but seeing Kurt confused and scared was tearing him apart and he felt totally to blame.

Kurt saw the confliction in Blaine's eyes and opened his mouth slowly. The pain medication was almost completely worn off now, and he flinched as he widened his jaw.

"Good," Blaine sighed. "Thank you." Blaine reached in and removed all of the old cotton balls from Kurt's mouth, then dabbed the inside of his mouth with a wet sponge that Mindy had just appeared with.

"Thanks, Mindy," Blaine said. "Everything looks fine; I just want to get out some of the excess blood." He saw Kurt's cringe at the notion of blood and took his hand again with his free one.

"Just cleaning up, Kurt, no more pain, no more blood, I promise." Blaine was gently stroking Kurt's knuckles with his thumb now.

Blaine gave the now slightly bloody sponge back to Mindy, who was wearing latex gloves now too. She threw it out and turned to Blaine again.

"Your 5:00pm is here now; Dr. Philips is taking care of it in room 2." Mindy stated.

"Okay, sounds good. Kurt and I will be out of here soon. I want to make sure he is okay to travel, first. Will you go and assist Philips?"

"Sure, Blaine; if I don't see you before you leave, have a nice week." She bent down and looked at Kurt; "you too Kurt, hope you feel better soon!" Kurt gave her a weak, tired smile as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Blaine's attention shifted back to Kurt.

"Okay, honey, you can talk now. Be careful, please." Blaine said.

Kurt took a moment to move his tongue around his mouth, carefully avoiding the back part, and opened and closed his mouth a few times. It hurt a bit, but nothing stabbing, more like sore.

"I'm tired Flaine, my mouf hurts", Kurt whined, rubbing the left side of his face gingerly.

Blaine looked at him apologetically. "It's only temporary, Kurt. We will get more painkillers later, I promise."

"Can I haf some capstich?" Kurt requested sleepily, painfully. His voice embarrassed him, but Blaine didn't seem to notice as he stood to retrieve Kurt's bag.

Kurt put on Chap Stick and returned it to his bag. Blaine was sitting next to him now, clearly waiting for him to say something else. Kurt put his hand behind Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His emotions and actions were not yet completely in his control again yet.

Blaine was a bit too gentle and the kiss was much too short for Kurt's liking, but it was exactly what Kurt needed.

Breaking the kiss and taking his bag from him, Blaine spoke again. "You did very well, Kurt. All four teeth are out," he handed Kurt a 'tooth box' from his pocket, "but I know you don't like blood, so best not to look at them now."

"Flaine, I'm s-so tired, c'lan we go home?" Kurt begged, confused and hurting.

"Soon, love. We have to sit for a little to let the medicine go away", Blaine reassured him.

"I love you", Kurt said, getting the hang of talking through his swollen mouth.

"I love you too. Here, let me put some new cotton balls in. I don't want you to start bleeding again." Blaine was relieved to hear Kurt talking.

"Open", Blain requested.

Kurt opened willingly and laid still while Blaine put in 4 new cotton balls.

"Okay baby, let me take you off these monitors and then we can make our escape. He winked at Kurt with his perfect Blaine wink.

Kurt watched as Blaine took the oxygen tube off his face and the heartbeat monitor off his finger then shut down the monitors. His professionalism was turning him on.

Blaine noticed the slight bump in Kurt's jeans when he headed back to his side.

"Slow down, cowboy, maybe in a few days; you are still out of it and confused. Let's just take a minute to calm down okay?" There was a hint of amusement in Blaine's voice.

Kurt moaned in opposition, but managed to keep still and answer all Blaine's silly doctor questions- what is your name? What day is today? How old are you? Who am I? - Rationally enough to convince Blaine he was able to stand up and leave.

"Take it slow, Kurt," Blaine said, helping him up out of the chair, "if you need another minute, we can take one."

"I'm fine, honey, I promise", Kurt reassured him, still in a good bit of pain but not feeling quite as confused, more just tired.

Kurt relied on Blaine's strength to stand and then leaned the top of his head into Blaine's chest with his hands on his shoulders to steady himself for a moment when he was finally standing. He felt Blaine urging him towards the door after a moment- "are you ready to go, Kurt?"

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that", Kurt responded, recalling when he first laid in the chair earlier that day.

Blaine chuckled and picked up Kurt's bag, holding it with one hand and holding Kurt around the waist with the other, partially supporting him.

"Hey Kurt, Dr. Anderson," Sam greeted them warmly, "How was it, Kurt?"

"Mmmm..." Kurt mumbled, smiling at her, suddenly extremely tired and almost unable to keep his eyes open.

Sam laughed quietly. "Okay, buddy. You go home and get some rest. Dr. Anderson- I'll email you later this week and keep you updated with the office. Oh, and Matt will drop your car off at your house later."

"Thanks, Sam. Have a good week", Blaine responded warmly.

Stepping outside of the warm building and into the cold air was unsuccessful in waking Kurt up, but it was normal for patients to be tired after a big procedure, so Blaine took matters into his own hands and picked Kurt up bridal style before crossing the street. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder. When they got to the car, Blaine buckled Kurt into his seat, set his bag in his lap, and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"I love you Kurt", he whispered, but Kurt couldn't hear him, he was fast asleep and back to dreaming about the 'maybe in a few days' thing Blaine had mentioned earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a fantastically impatient person, so here is part 4.**

**I have more chapters stored on my computer, but I'm doing my best to space out when I post them... I guess I'm not doing so great at that, huh?**

**I just picked up The Fault in Our Stars, however, and based on many recommendations, I feel that I will be engulfed in it for quite a while.**

**Perhaps an update tonight? I'm a fast reader.**

**Enjoy, review, favorite, follow! It make me smile brighter to see y'all's feedback!  
(:**

* * *

Kurt woke up and opened his eyes very slightly. He was in the bedroom. Past the near pitch darkness of the room, he could tell; the walls were the same subtle baby blue Blaine had picked out when they had moved in together, the curtains were the eggshell white that Kurt had found after hours of flipping through samples.

Kurt wiggled his toes, unwound his fingers from the comforter and wiggled those too.

_It's all over now, _Kurt thought to himself happily.

Kurt shifted from his side to his back and looked up at the dark ceiling while he adjusted his back, shoulders, arms and legs. He felt like he had been asleep for years.

Shifting his thoughts to the gradually building pain in his jaw and mouth, Kurt slowly let his fingers drift to his mouth.

His lips were a bit chapped and his cheeks, jaw line and surrounding areas felt like balloons. He remembered that ice packs had been on his face when they left the office and he wondered if they had actually done any good for the swelling or not.

The pain on Kurt's jaw had increased to an intense soreness like he had been punched a few hundred times and his mouth felt like he had tried to chew up a knife. He needed to get Blaine. Where was he though?

Kurt reached over to his bedside table and switched on the light. He squinted at the other side of the bed and saw Blaine fast asleep tucked under the comforter, lying on his back, his hands holding the comforter close to his chin. He looked so tired and comfy that Kurt, despite his pain, resolved not to wake him. He must have been really sleepy, because he almost always woke up when the lights were on.

Kurt turned off the light and got up out of bed. He could make out the slight outline of their door, so he made his way to it and into the hallway, headed for the kitchen and carefully avoided the mirror in the hallway- half convinced that the sight of his face being all puffy would send him into hysterics.

He got to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of Tylenol. The pain was nearly unbearable now, so he took two instead of one.

He didn't trust himself not to moan or cry in pain, so he went to the couch to lie down again, not wanting to wake up Blaine.

He tried to lie down so he could see the TV, but couldn't put any weight on either side of his face without a lot of pain, so he decided to sit up.

There was nothing good enough on to distract Kurt from the stabbing pain in his mouth or the intense soreness in his jaw, and Kurt was still extremely tired, despite, after seeing the time, discovering that he had slept from around 2ish to now, 1 in the morning. It must have been pain that woke him up, just took a few minutes for him to realize how bad it was.

Kurt lay down on the couch and pulled the holiday themed blanket over himself. He was trembling now and pain-induced tears threatened to start. He was frustrated because the Tylenol wasn't working fast enough, upset and hurting because of the pain, pissed off because he couldn't sleep, and all he wanted was Blaine by his side to help him, but he kept reminding himself that Blaine had a long day too and needed rest.

Kurt turned down the volume on the TV a little after deciding that a Family Guy rerun trumped the George Lopez show; he didn't want to wake Blaine, but if he did, he thought it better to be by the TV noises rather than the silent, racking sobs that had started that Kurt was trying desperately to stop.

_Falling asleep will help. Close your eyes, fall asleep. Only a few more hours until morning. _

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, his breaths were still hitching with every inhale. He hadn't realized that he would be in this much pain. The Tylenol had yet to set in, and Kurt considered, terrified at the thought, that it might not would not work at all.

Kurt tried to focus on the vulgar banter between Peter and Brian on TV, but he was having trouble concentrating on anything other than the pain he was going through.

_It can't be getting worse, can it? _Kurt could swear the pain in his mouth was building. His sobs were getting gradually louder and more intense, he tried to put a pillow over his face to quiet them, but he couldn't take any pressure on his aching face and all he accomplished was putting himself in more pain.

"Kurt! Honey, what are you doing out here? Are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you wake me?" Blaine was on his knees next to the couch franticly wiping Kurt's tears gently and assessing his boyfriend's condition.

"Blaine, it hurts so badly, I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry… I'm just so tired but I can't sleep and the Tylenol won't work and my face is so puffy," Kurt babbled nearly unintelligibly.

Blaine looked at Kurt with absolute heartache and sympathy.

"Come on, baby, let's go back to bed. I'll make it better. Tylenol's just not going to do it, you should have waked me." Blaine helped Kurt into his arms and carried him back to the bedroom which was now fully lit. He put Kurt back into bed sitting up and tucked his legs into the covers, then headed to their bathroom.

"I brought stronger stuff from the office. The pain will be gone soon, baby, I promise. Just hold on while I get it. It's okay, Kurt, I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay."

Kurt wiped his face and tried again to slow his breathing while he watched Blaine disappear into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I really tried not to wake you. I'm really, really…" his voice trailed off back into sobs.

"Shh, Kurt, don't apologize. I should have stayed up. I dozed off a bit, though… here, it's not going to hurt for much longer." Blaine reentered the room with a bottle of pain medication, a small tube, a cup of water and some latex gloves.

"Here," Blaine said, opening the bottle and giving Kurt two off blue pills and the water, "take these, they will help your jaw."

Kurt downed the pills and watched Blaine pull on the latex gloves and open the small tube.

"Okay this is numbing gel; it's for your extraction sites. It won't hurt, open up so I can apply it."

Kurt sniffled, his sobs had subsided but his breath was still hitching. Blaine was all professional right now, Kurt knew that he was trying to help, but his attitude was kind of scaring Kurt and reminding him of the surgery- Kurt was extremely resistant to opening his mouth for any type of treatment again.

Blaine didn't even try to fight with Kurt about it or coax him like he had done earlier. Guilt was consuming him and he blamed himself for Kurt's pain.

"Here Kurt," he said, handing the tube to him, "you can put it on if you want. Be gentle, and don't use too much." Blaine forged a smile of encouragement as he watched Kurt take the tube.

Kurt put some of the goo on his finer and began applying it while Blaine stood up and tossed out his gloves then returned to the bed.

"All done? Is that better?" Blaine asked, taking the tube back from Kurt.

"Yes… can we sleep now?" Kurt asked, no longer in pain but still extremely tired.

"Sure, baby, anything you want." Blaine replied, still buried in guilt as he got into bed next to Kurt after turning off the lights.

Blaine laid down and wrapped his arms around Kurt as Kurt snuggled against his side and nestled his numb face into Blaine's bare chest, Blaine was only wearing the checkered, fleece lounge pants Kurt had bought him at last week's Kohl's Black Friday sale.

Blaine kissed Kurt's head and rubbed his back.

"I love you, I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered into his hair.

Kurt sat up through his sleepiness and looked Blaine in the eyes through the darkness, he had a feeling something like this would come up sooner or later.

"Blaine, don't apologize. This is your _job,_ you helped me, I'm not your patient anymore, I'm your fiancé. This isn't your fault, it isn't anybody's. This is part of the process, please don't feel guilty. I'm fine, really I am; please don't blame yourself for this."

"Okay, Kurt; you're right, forget I said anything. Now go back to sleep. I'm right here with you. I love you. Please, please, please, wake me up if you need me. Don't try to handle it yourself." Blaine pleaded.

"Okay Blaine, I promise," Kurt said, laying back down and snuggling up to Blaine, "I love you too. Sleep well."

Blaine kissed his head when he was settled again and wrapped his arms around him. They fell asleep again, not moving for hours.


	5. Author's Note

**Part 5 should be out... meh... soon. **

**I don't feel like editing right now, I had a bit of a rough evening...**

**I just saw Anchorman 2.**

**:(**

**Anyway, count on part 5 before the new year!**

**Thanks for the support...?**

**Sorry, I know that people are reading, but I just feel like I'm not getting a whole lot of feedback from y'all.**

**Not that I won't post because of that! Believe me, I've read authors notes that go something like, "Oops no reviews so no new post too bad so sad...", and believe me, I'm not doing that at all.**

**It's mean and sucks for people that ****_did_**** review/ favorite/ follow! **

**I just kinda want more feedback. :) But I'll post the whole story/ more stories whether I get any or not :)**

**I write and share for my own benefit, y'all are just really awesome icing on the cake... I just wish I had more proof that there is indeed icing at all!**

**Anyway, have wonderful evenings, darlings. Please get some sleep. **

**I'm very happy you stopped by my fic today!**

**PM me anytime, my lovelies. **

**~3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late! **

**I went to see 'Her'... it was disappointing.**

**Hope you all had amazing New Years Eves!**

**Anyway, this is part 5. **

**It contains some Inglorious Bastards references, so if you are confused, you have four options-**

**1) PM me, I'll give you a synopsis :)**

**2) Watch it, because it's great! :)**

**3) Google it, silly!**

**4) Just go with it ~~3**

**This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you like it!**

**Please review/follow/favorite! **

**I love, love, love getting reviews :)**

**ALSO- Thank you so, so, so much to writingmisfit! You are so helpful and sweet. ~3**

**Part 6 will be out shortly.**

**Enjoy! **

**~illshowmyselfout**

* * *

Blaine woke up to a much too bright room- he had forgotten to close the blinds the night before.

Slipping a pillow in between a sleeping Kurt and his bare side, Blaine got out of bed and closed the blinds and curtains, but not before noticing that a blanket of snow was covering the front yard.

_Good, _Blaine decided, _doesn't look like I would have been able to get to work today anyway. _

Blaine glanced back to the bed and then the alarm clock. 9:24am. Normally Kurt was up much earlier than this; he didn't have a steady job, but he did shows here and there all over New York that kept him mostly busy & consistently provided for them, along with Blaine's salary from the practice. Kurt was a stickler for knowing lines by heart much before it was required by the production, and he was often up before Blaine, studying lines in the kitchen with hot tea.

Considering the circumstances, along with his breakdown of sorts last night, however, Blaine was not surprised that he was still asleep.

Yesterday had really sucked.

By the time they arrived at the house, Kurt was out of it all over again, so Blaine had carried him in. This was, of course, not difficult for him, but after he had undressed the ice packs and put them in the freezer, cleaned Kurt's mouth up a bit more, changed him into his pajamas, and finally settled him into bed, Blaine was exceedingly tired, and, needless to say, this interfered greatly with his plan to stay up all night making sure Kurt wasn't in any pain.

He had sat in bed with him and hadn't even gotten through half of Inglorious Bastards before he started doing that weird 'fall asleep then oh no my head is falling to the side OH MY GOD- jolt your head up, rub your eyes, and try to figure out whether or not you missed that part when Brad Pitt and BJ Novak get interrogated by Waltz's character because ohmygod what a great scene' thing.

He had tried to stand up and get dressed for bed- maybe he just needed to be on his feet for a bit, he was still in his work clothes, after all.

After putting on his outrageously soft, new sleep pants Kurt had gotten him, he had crawled back into bed just as Shoshanna shot Zoller on their 27 inch screen. Kurt was so warm and snuggly… and his eyes were like a million times to heavy… and I'm not sleeping, I'm resting my eyes….

The middle of the morning crying had woken him with a headache- inducing jump, and he did his best to swallow his guilt while trying to comfort and help Kurt, but he hadn't been able to resist the urge to apologize just when he thought he was safely asleep again.

He resolved that it was best that Kurt had heard him, knowing that he didn't want him to feel bad actually made it a little easier to not blame himself. All Blaine wanted was for Kurt to be happy again, back to his normal self, and if not feeling guilty would help him in anyway, then Blaine would not feel guilty… (At least, he would try.)

Blaine stretched his arms up over his head, he wanted to get back in bed and hold Kurt again, but he didn't want to fall back asleep, despite how tired he still was- the light from outside had woken him. He knew that the two of them would most likely be in bed a lot over the next few days while Kurt recovered, so he headed out of the room quietly to make some coffee and at least be up on his feet a bit before his fiancé woke up.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and put a mocha swirl K-cup into the Keurig. He heard a light thud at the front door, indicating the arrival of the newspaper.

Braving the cold and sacrificing his toes to the freezing snow, he stepped onto the porch and picked up the double bagged newspaper from the front step, then hurried back inside.

He wiped off the dust-like snow onto the carpet in the living room— (Kurt would have flipped if he had seen him, but heck, it'll dry,) then pulled his steaming cup of coffee from the Keurigand sipped some of the hot drink while he opened the newspaper and buried himself in the entertainment section.

Once he had ran out of once-drug addicted- now-sober actors to quietly send congrats to and convinced himself that something on TV _had_ to be more entertaining than this shitty Redskins column, Blaine poured his forgotten, half drunken coffee into the sink; the aroma was suddenly disgusting and cold- and trudged over to the couch.

Flipping on the TV, he noticed that Family Guy was still frozen on the screen from when Kurt had woken up last night.

_Oh, Kurt…_ he thought guiltily back to earlier before reminding himself about Kurt's talk with him last night.

_He doesn't want you to feel like this, and the only way to truly convince him that you don't is by actually thinking it yourself. Pull your shit together, Anderson._

Blaine took a deep breath, clearing his head.

_It's not your fault. It's not your fault._

Surprisingly and suddenly, he heard footsteps in the hall and snapped up, onto his feet.

"Kurt?" Blaine hurried over to his puffy face, puffy eyed boyfriend.

Blaine interrogated him immediately.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling better? I didn't realize you would be up this early… do you want something to eat? Drink? Do you want to lie down on the couch? Do you need more pain killers? They are just in the bathroom, I can go get-"

"Shh, Blaine… one thing at a time," Kurt replied tiredly, "Yes, I am feeling better, no, that's fine, I'm not really hungry, yes, I could go for something to drink-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm before he could get into the kitchen, "no, babe, it's fine. I can get it."

Kurt trudged into the kitchen and replaced Blaine's coffee K-cup with a green tea one.

"Um, Kurt, I'm really sorry, hon, but not hot drinks for a few more days." Blaine said awkwardly, apologetically.

Kurt was mildly annoyed at this, but he was not out to upset Blaine or make him feel bad in any way, so he smiled as best he could through the swelling.

"Oh, okay… no, no, Blaine. It's really fine. I'll just have some water."

Blaine was hovering now.

Kurt knew all he wanted to do was help, and despite Kurt's wanting to act normal in order to, (hopefully,) restore a normal Blaine, he could tell that all he wanted to do was take care of him, and, admittedly, Kurt was in a bit of pain now and still felt tired and overall just gross, so he didn't stop him from grabbing a glass and filling it up for him.

Kurt kissed his cheek and took the water.

"Thanks, baby… sorry about last night, by the way. I should have woken you up."

Guilt swept through Blaine again. "No, no Kurt! It was my fault. I'm just happy to see you…" he tripped over the wording. Patients really were not supposed to recover this fast, and he saw right through Kurt's casual façade.

"…up and around. Here, how about we go back to bed? We could try to sleep again. I know you must be tired."

(Kurt) _Well, I am still tired, fuck this pain is really getting annoying… maybe I should just let him baby me for a bit. It would make him feel better, too._

"Okay, love. I actually, um, woke up for a reason though…" Kurt hated to admit it to an already guilty Blaine, but he was seriously hurting now.

"OH, of course! You must be in pain, come on, I'll fix that. Let's go back to the room, ok?"

Kurt smiled. Classic Blaine, truly happy when he can please others; he leaned forward and kissed him again.

Blaine smiled. "After you," he put his hand on the small of Kurt's back and led him to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, all! :)**

**You guys blew my mind last night! **

**I haven't been able to check view count in a few days due to an error with my account, but it has since been fixed, and when I woke up this morning, I had well over a thousand! **

**For some, that might not be much, but to me, it might as well be a million and six :)**

**This site is really making me quite happy, and I see myself having a great time in fanfiction for a while.**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews/follows/favorites as well! **

**School comes back soon, but rest assured, I will write every day for you guys anyway.**

**I'm considering switching to first person alternate view for the remainder of this fic, which I anticipate to be around 15 chapters long. Thoughts? PM/review! **

**Thanks again guys. Keep on doing what you are doing- reading, reviewing, favorite- ing, and following! **

**SHOUT OUTS—Claire33333, Rooz33, Bevjima, my guest commenters, and, as always Writingmisfit! Y'all's reviews made me one happy chick this morning. (:**

**Thanks all I have to say for now!**

**Here's part 6!**

**Enjoy!**

**~illshowmyselfout**

* * *

"Poor Crutchy."

Blaine, amused, peered down at Kurt, who was curled up into his side.

"What's that, babe?" He inquired, kissing his head.

"I mean, just look at him. He's always falling behind while all the other guys run ahead."

They were watching Newsies in bed; it was following Les Mis, (the Anne Hathaway version,) Sweeny Todd, and Dr. Horrible's sing along blog.

"I guess it's pretty sad," Blaine agreed, "but he gets to play the sympathy card. He sells more 'papes' that way," Blaine retorted, saying 'papes' in his best New York accent.

"Oh, but at what cost?" Kurt said as dramatically as possible.

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt's head again, but Kurt sat up to meet his advance this time.

His swelling was mostly gone by now, and being in bed with a warm Blaine all day _without _sex was a true test of self-control.

Blaine had already told him that he wanted to wait a few more days, and the reasons he gave were legit- bleeding, tearing his stitches, what if Kurt got dizzy from all the pain meds?- but Kurt was tired of waiting.

Kurt positioned himself over Blaine while he deepened the kiss.

(Kurt) _Good, he wants it too. _Kurt thought, feeling Blaine's intensity. He had briefly worried that, despite the medical reasons Blaine had given, Blaine simply was uninterested. It had been worrisome and ridiculous to think, but still.

He held one of Blaine's wrists above his head while his other hand tugged at his grey t- shirt.

Blaine's free hand tangled in Kurt's hair while Kurt's hand drifted lower down Blaine's body.

Blaine sat up.

"Not yet, baby," he saw the disappointment in Kurt's eyes as he flopped onto his side again.

"You know I want to; but it's hardly been a full day since your surgery. You could tear your stiches."

Kurt cringed at the thought, but he shook it off.

"Come on Blaine. I really will be fine. I feel much better than I did last night, swear. The swelling is like, gone, and I'm horny. Please?" Kurt whined.

"Yeah, you're not in pain because you just took your pain medicine like, an hour ago. Tomorrow we will, okay?" Blaine winked at Kurt, trying to keep it light. "I promise." He leaned down and nuzzled the side of Kurt's face. "And it will be fucking amazing." He whispered in his ear.

Kurt shuddered, but didn't let himself get excited again. He sighed and playfully shoved Blaine back into a reclining position so he could snuggle with him again.

"Tease." He kissed Blaine's side as he got back into a nice position against his warm body.

Blaine picked up one of Kurt's hands and kissed it.

"I promise, babe."

They settled down again and watched Jack Kelly sing Santa Fe.

"Are you hungry yet, Kurt?" Blaine inquired, looking at the clock. 5:23pm. Kurt had not eaten all day.

"Mmm, not really." Kurt replied.

In truth, he was, but he was scared to try to eat. He had convinced himself that, despite his recent painlessness, anything other than water would put him in pain again.

"Kurt…" Blaine started.

"Really, Blaine; I'm not hungry. I'm fine, don't freak." Kurt stopped him, a bit too defensively.

"Kurt, you know, it won't hurt. I swear. We'll eat soft stuff, and as long as you are careful, it won't hurt at all, I promise."

Kurt was tempted. He hadn't eaten in _days._ He had not been allowed to eat for the 24 hours before the surgery, and now almost a day had passed.

"Okay," Kurt gave in. "I guess I could go for something."

Blaine led the way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He had gotten soft, post- surgery approved food items a few days ago.

"No hot things until tomorrow, but you can have yogurt, Jell- O, rice, bagels, pudding, ice cream, or fruit."

He turned back to Kurt, who had been hit with a sudden wave of tiredness, probably from the lack of food. He was sitting at the table with his head laid on the marble top.

"Aw, baby." Blaine walked over next to Kurt and laid his head down to face his.

"What's a matter?" Blaine asked, stroking the side of Kurt's face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt mumbled, his eyes half open.

"Let's go get some sleep, okay? We'll eat later." Blaine helped him out of his chair and scooped him up into his arms.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest and sighed.

"Okay." His words were slipping, he was suddenly exhausted.

Blaine carried him into the bedroom and settled him into bed, tucking him in nicely before kissing him on the cheek.

"Sleep well, love." Blaine checked the time. 5:59pm.

He turned off the TV facing their bed and flipped off the side lamp, then made is way to the kitchen.

He was starving.

Not wanting Kurt to smell food that he was still not able to eat, Blaine settled on a ham sandwich and chips for dinner.

_Poor Kurt. _Blaine was doing his best to contain his guilt, but seeing Kurt tired and hungry was almost as bad as seeing him in pain.

_It's not your fault. It's not your fault._

Blaine finished his dinner just as his cell rang in his pocket.

He pressed his iPhone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Anderson! Great to hear your voice; listen, I need some help." It was Philips, he sounded scrambled.

"What's up, Mark?" Blaine replied, worried about why Philips felt the need to call him.

"You only had one appointment scheduled for this evening, and I was in the middle of that, but I just had a patient call the front desk, she slipped and broke her middle left incisor, and she's on her way, and just as _she_ hung up another patient came in who didn't call ahead, he's complaining of pain in his left premolars. I'm sorry to call you, and I hope all is okay with Kurt, but I can't treat two emergency patients at once with one appointment patient already in the chair for a filling."

Blaine threw a quick glance back at the bedroom door.

_Kurt will be okay on his own for a little while, right? He just fell asleep…_

Philips was urgent now. "I'm really sorry Anderson, I need help though."

"I'm on my way now."

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Part 7 will be out soon.**

**Sorry for the cliff- hanger ;)**

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Part 7. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

****KURT POV****

_Fuck, I'm hungry._

I rolled over to my side and reached out to wake Blaine. I didn't want to, but he insisted that I wake him whenever I needed him, and he would flip if he found out I tried to eat without him present… hovering, to be more specific.

He wasn't there.

I sprung up and flipped on the light, clutching my aching head… I really needed to eat something soon, but that wasn't important right now.

I looked around the room for Blaine and saw a note taped to the TV.

I gave my body a second to recover from sleeping before standing up and walking over to read the note.

_Kurt, I don't anticipate you to wake up, but I'm not here. I'm sorry baby, but Philips needs my help with some emergency patients. I'll be home as soon as I can. If you are in pain, take __one__ blue pill from the orange container in the bathroom. If you are hungry, have some yogurt, no hot things. If you need me, text or call, don't hesitate. I love you. I'll be home before 10. Watch a movie or something if you can't sleep. B_

I sighed, folding the note and setting in on the counter.

I didn't want to try to eat without him here, but I was starving.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a sticky note on the milk.

_Remember, just yogurt. I love you. B_

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and tossed the sticky note into the trash, then picked out a blueberry yogurt cup.

I set the yogurt on the counter with a spoon and took a deep breath.

_It won't hurt, and you can't just not eat forever._

I opened the yogurt on a sudden whim of confidence and took a bite, swallowing as fast as I could manage. It didn't hurt.

I scarfed down the rest of the yogurt and got a cup of applesauce out of the cabinet when I was done.

I was relieved to be finally satisfying my hunger.

_Blaine will be so proud, _I though happily as I took another bite of applesauce.

"_FUCK!"_ I screamed out loud- my upper left incision site was stabbing with pain, I had accidently bit down while the spoon was still in my mouth.

_Something is wrong. Something is fucking wrong._

I sprinted to the sink and spit out the applesauce that had been in my mouth, blood splattered over the few dirty dishes we had. I gagged and spit out more blood, it was seeping down my throat. It was dripping down my chin, _fuck,_ I spit up more blood while I yanked the trashcan out from under the sink.

I fell to my knees in front of the trashcan and wretched and gagged and spit blood in it, seeing it everywhere was making me sick.

I threw up; the blood from my mouth tinted it. I gagged again and spit blood into the trashcan as tears streaked down my face.

_Get the phone. Get Blaine._

I struggled to my feet, the whole front of my shirt stained. I shoved my head in the sink and slammed on the water, hoping to clear my mouth of blood and vomit.

I left the water running while after I, to no affect, rinsed my mouth out and spit more blood and water into the sink. I groped for a dish towel off the counter and covered my mouth with it while I ran to the room in search of my phone.

I spotted my cell on the counter and, while holding the bloodying dish towel to my mouth, called Blaine.

It rang three times.

_Answer, please, please answer. _I was sobbing now. Blood, tears and nausea; what a lovely combo.

"Kurt-"

I cut him off as I moved the dishtowel to catch the blood instead of seep it up.

"Blaine, I-I cut my mouth, come home I need help, I threw up, oh, God, why is there so fucking much blood?" I coughed up the blood that had seeped down my throat while I talked to him.

"SHIT- Kurt, I'm coming. Stay calm, I'm coming. Get a towel, cover your mouth with it." Blaine was yelling through his panic.

"I did, B-Blaine, I did, it's all bloody, please come help me, Blaine why is there so fucking much?" I coughed up more blood into my towel; it was bloody now, so I replaced it with a blanket from the bed without thinking.

"Just calm down, Kurt I'm coming, I'm coming, baby calm down." I heard the click of the phone on the other end; he never used his phone when he drove.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to breathe slowly and all that shit, I was shaking so fucking hard. I wiped my tears away and tried to calm down.

_Blaine's coming. He's on his way now. Calm down, he's coming. Calm down._

* * *

**Soooo, yep! **

**That's part 7.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Part 8 will be out soon.**

**Review/favorite and follow!**

**It makes me post faster ;)**

**Love you guys, and, if you are on the east coast, enjoy the snow!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Back to third person, y'all! **

**Thank you all for not flipping shit when I gave first person a shot :)**

**I think I prefer 3****rd**** person, but I'm not ruling anything out, I may end up switching again.**

**I've had a long day of writing, and unsurprisingly, I'm back at it yet again after a short break.**

**I watched Flyboys this evening :) I highly suggest it- it's really good.**

* * *

**OHMYGOD. I tried to finish this chapter last night, (as you can tell by the top part of my author's note,) but I was just too tired. I gave up at like 2am.**

**I woke up early, ready to work an eight hour babysitting shift, then just as I'm ready to leave, it gets canceled due to snow. **

**The mother texted me that at least I could go back to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about how I left y'all on a cliffhanger the other day! **

**Full day of fanfic writing? **

**I think yes. ;)**

* * *

**DELAYED AGAIN?!**

**Of fucking course.**

**I tried to post this at like 8am, after I finished writing it because of the babysitting thing, but the site was down. **

**I really, really tried to wait it out for you guys!**

**I was going to post it as soon as the site was up again, but I fell asleep on my keyboard. :(**

**Sorry y'all... better late than never?**

**It's really long, does that make up for the cliff hanger? :)**

* * *

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**NOTE ABOUT LAST CHAPTER: Sorry for all the grossness. So much blood, so little time… all is explained, (I hope,) in this one though. Thanks so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Love you guys.**

**Continue to review/favorite/follow! ~3**

**Enjoy.**

Blaine had not been with a patient when Kurt called; all three of the patients had been treated and had left; Blaine was just cleaning up the office with Philips.

Then he got the call from Kurt.

As he franticly hurried to the door to leave, refusing to let the worried tears that threatened his eyes spill, he yelled back at Philips,

"I think Kurt tore some of his stitches, I-I'll call you, I don't know how bad it is, I don't know if I'll take him here or the hospital-" and then he was outside, sprinting to his car and begging Kurt to calm down over the phone.

When he arrived, he left the car running out front while he burst into the house, ran to the bedroom, and knelt down in front of Kurt, who was sitting on the bed.

They were both shaking, and Kurt was still crying, but Blaine forced himself to hold it together.

"Kurt, baby, it's okay, it's okay. Here, move the blanket for me Kurt. Kurt, come on, please, I need to see. It's okay; it's okay, just move the blanket for me, please."

Kurt's sobs continued to rack as he pulled the blanket away from his face.

The pain in his mouth was jabbing, he felt light headed and terrified.

Blaine took a clean part of the blanket to wipe some of the blood off of the exterior of Kurt's mouth as he looked inside.

The extraction sites on the upper and lower parts of the left side of his mouth were quickly seeping with blood; he could see where the stitches had torn through the gums.

Blaine looked at the discarded dish towel on the ground, then at the blanket Kurt had returned to his mouth. There was a lot of blood, but he wasn't sure whether he should take him to the office or to the hospital.

"Kurt, Kurt honey look at me," Kurt was pale and staring wide eyed at, it seemed, anywhere but Blaine.

"Kurt, did you bleed anywhere else in the house? Kurt, where were you when you started bleeding, baby?"

Kurt's voice was breathy and he spoke softly, "t- the kitchen." He re-covered his mouth with the blanket and coughed the blood from his throat into it. His tears fell without sobs now.

Blaine stood up and started towards the kitchen. Kurt wordlessly grabbed his wrist.

"Kurt, baby, I have to see how much blood you lost." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt didn't let go. He seemed paler than he had when Blaine had come in, and was beginning to sway, even though he was sitting down.

Blaine saw this and not only made up his mind, but also realized that they had to leave soon. "Okay Kurt, we are going to the hospital now. It's okay, you just tore some of your stitches, we need to go, though. You've lost a lot of blood."

Kurt rose, but he wobbled. Blaine picked him up and hurried for the door, the now blood stained blanket dragging childishly behind them.

Kurt was lethargic during the drive, but Blaine knew better than to let him fall asleep.

"Kurt, stay awake, baby," Blaine reached over frequently while they drove and shook him roughly by the shoulder.

"Kurt. Hey, Kurt, come on, talk to me baby. Don't fall asleep. Open your eyes. Kurt." Blaine shook him again; Kurt dragged his eyes open. He had stopped responding to questions, even talking at all, a few minutes ago.

Blaine applied more pressure to the gas pedal.

_Look at the road, look at Kurt, shake Kurt awake, repeat. Do not stop talking to him. Keep him alert. _

Blaine didn't have time to think about how afraid he was, all there was time for was driving and keeping Kurt awake.

"Kurt, we're almost there. Come on, baby. Wake up. Open your eyes."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his eyes weren't open.

"Kurt, _KURT_, open your eyes." Blaine shook him roughly.

Kurt's hand unclutched the blanket and his hand fell away from his mouth.

"Fuck, _Kurt!"_ Blaine floored it.

"_KURT,_ open your eyes, come on, baby, we are almost there, Kurt," Blaine brushed away a frantic tear.

_That's your one. That's your one tear. No more, focus on Kurt, focus on him._

Blaine cut off two cars turning roughly into the Emergency Room parking lot.

He threw the car in park as soon as they were in front of the door; Kurt slumped against his seatbelt.

Blaine frantically got out of the car without turning it off and ran to the passenger's side. He grabbed Kurt out of his seat and rushed him inside, blood dripping out of Kurt's mouth and down onto Blaine's white coat.

Blaine burst through the doors, instantly taking the attention of many of the ER doctors, but they just weren't coming fast enough.

"Help him, _please_ fucking help him!" Blaine screamed as a rather large, male nurse took Kurt's limp body from Blaine's arms and placed him onto a stretcher another doctor had rushed over.

The two of them ran off pushing the stretcher, his fiancé on it, ahead of them. They passed though swinging doors, Blaine strained for a look at Kurt, but the doors settled closed.

Kurt was gone; they had taken him away from him.

Blaine was suddenly being hurried towards a wheelchair while being questioned by like eight different people, all of them seemingly worried about the stains all over Blaine's clothes.

"Sir, sir look at me, are you okay? Sir, can you answer some questions? What happened to you, where did the blood come from? Is this yours or his? Sir, you need to answer us. "

"What? No, no, I'm fine," Blaine whispered, broken, "that's his blood… th- that's his bl-" Blaine tried to fall to his knees, he was so fucking weak all the sudden, but someone caught him and guided his fall into the wheelchair.

"I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry." Many of the people who had questioned him had left by the time he looked up from his hands; Blaine was left with a blonde haired nurse who wheeled him through the same doors Kurt had gone through and to one of around 30 beds surrounded by curtains.

Blaine looked frantically around the room for Kurt, but most of the beds had the curtains pulled closed, and he couldn't tell which one Kurt was in.

_Where the fuck is he? Where did they take him? Why didn't I follow them?_

The blonde nurse was trying to get his attention.

"I-I'm fine, I said, it's, it's… um, it's, just," Blaine struggled over the words. _What the fuck just happened?_

"I know; it's your friend's blood. I'm still going to check you out. I think you are in a bit of shock. Can you get up on this bed for me?" The nurse patted the small bed.

Blaine struggled awkwardly to his feet and onto the bed with the help of the nurse.

She took off his bloody white jacket and laid it to the side, then unbuttoned his shirt, confirming that the blood wasn't from Blaine.

She checked his vitals, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. His head would not shut up.

_Please be okay. Please be okay. Did I drive fast enough? Please be okay. Where is he? They would have come out by now if he was okay. Please be okay. I should have taken him here as soon as I saw him. I shouldn't have left him. What the fuck was I thinking? Please be okay. He's got to be okay, he has to be. Please be okay. This is my fault. Why the fuck did I leave him? What were the last words I said to him? Oh my God, he's not okay. He's not, but still, please be okay. Please be okay, please-_

The nurse was shaking him.

"Um, what? I- I'm sorry, I'm distracted." Blaine didn't make eye contact. He was fine. It was Kurt who was in danger; he should be wherever Kurt was, holding his hand, _his pale hand, oh, why the fuck did I leave him? …_ Not being examined in an ER just because he collapsed in the lobby.

"You are not in shock, your vitals look good, but I need you to answer some questions about Kurt for me, okay? We can better treat him if we know what happened."

"O…kay, wh-what do you need to know?" Blaine was distraught.

"What is your name?"

"Bla-Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Okay, Blaine, who is the man you came in with?"

"My fiancé, h-his name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Okay, what happened, Blaine, look at me. What happened to Kurt tonight?"

Blaine tried to refocus.

"He, um, he tore his stitches on the upper and lower left side… on a spoon, I think, he was eating applesauce…" Blaine trailed off.

"Okay, so his bleeding is not internal, then? At least as far as you know? Your jacket says DDS, did Kurt have dental work done recently? Can you give me anymore information?"

"I-I'm his dentist, he, he had his wisdom teeth removed ye-yesterday, he, um, he…" Blaine trailed off in thought again.

"Blaine," the nurse shook him by the shoulder, snapping him out of it,"focus, we are almost done. Keep telling me what's going on."

Blaine willed himself to shake away the thoughts of his scattered head and refocused on the nurse.

_This is your chance to help Kurt. Thinking about him does him no good right now, tell her what happened._

"… I had to go into work unexpectedly this evening, so I left him sleeping in our room. He woke up to get something to eat, and when he was eating, he accidently bit down on a spoon and tore the stitches I applied after the extractions on the left side of his mouth, both the top and bottom. I got a call from him about an hour ago, he was frantic, he said he was bleeding, he was freaking out, when I got home he was sitting on our bed with a blanket over his mouth, there was blood on a towel on the ground, and I think elsewhere in the house. He looked pale when I saw him, and then he started to sway. I drove him here, and on the way, he fell unconscious."

The nurse was taken aback by Blaine's sudden attentiveness.

"Um, wow, okay; thank you, Blaine. I'm going to relay that information to Kurt's doctors, I'll be right back." She started for the curtains.

"Can I come? Please, he's my fiancé. I need to see him." Blaine pleaded, suddenly frantic at the thought of seeing Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but no, not until we stabilize him and assess his condition. It sounds like a simple instance of loss of consciousness due to blood loss though, you should know that he will most likely be just fine, he will probably go home tonight."

Blaine's heart fluttered at this, _thank God._

Blaine stopped the nurse from leaving once more- "Will you tell him I love him, please?"

The nurse smiled as she pulled the curtain to leave. "Sure, Mr. Anderson, I'll tell him if he's conscious. Stay put, okay? I'll be right back." She left, closing the curtain behind her.

Blaine looked down at his shirt; it was smeared with blood and unbuttoned from the nurse's exam. His trembling fingers buttoned it back up.

_He's going to be fine._

The curtain opened as the nurse reentered. Blaine's head snapped up, eager for an update on Kurt.

"He's fine, don't worry. They are giving him blood and fluids via an IV now. He isn't entirely awake, he's pretty confused, but I told him you love him," she paused, smiling at Blaine's relieved expression. "He said he loves you too."

Blaine chuckled nervously.

"He hates needles. I'm surprised I can't hear him from here."

The nurse smiled. "I told his nurses to have you alerted as soon as he is stable, that way you can sit with him."

Blaine smiled. He wasn't technically first of kin; she didn't have to do that.

"Thank you, for everything; really," Blaine said.

"Sure, Mr. Anderson," she handed him a water bottle and a bag of Sun Chips. "Drink this, eat those; you need to relax a bit. Just because you are not technically in shock doesn't mean you shouldn't slow down and relax a bit. I'm going to send you back out to the waiting room; someone will alert you about Kurt as soon as he is stable. Take it easy, okay?" She handed him back his bloodied white jacket.

"Okay," Blaine agreed. "Thanks again."

She smiled and helped him off the bed and back into the lobby.

When Blaine walked in, many of the people in the lobby looked up.

He hadn't seen the lobby audience he and Kurt had when they burst in the doors.

Suddenly shy, Blaine looked down and hurried to a seat.

Blaine felt eyes on him, and, thinking back to earlier, he wasn't surprised.

A man wearing a white coat running into an ER lobby holding another man who is bleeding everywhere, collapsing into a chair while being engulfed by doctors, then both men being taken behind the illustrious swinging doors that 90% of the waiting room's occupants were staring intently at, looking for answers about their loved ones… Blaine would be staring too.

He finished his Sun Chips and water quickly, feeling silly about it but also wanting to obey the nurse's request.

He glanced around at the room. Some time had passed, but a few pairs of eyes lingered on his blood stained dress shirt.

_Let them stare, _Blaine decided,_ they are just worried about their loved ones, let them have this little distraction._

Blaine got used to the rhythm of the lobby instead of letting his head run wild with worry and guilt again.

The clock on the far wall clicked with each passing minute, (not second, strangely,) just loud enough to bother.

The lobby doors opened with a mechanized sliding sound around every 5 minutes. They mostly brought in paramedics with empty stretchers.

One of 5 female ER nurses, including the one that treated Blaine, walked in and out the swinging ER doors about every ten minutes, stopping at the desk to grab a file, then reading off a name and leading that person into the ER.

Three nurses manned the front desk, remaining as constants to the ever changing lobby.

Every once in a while a terrified intern would trudge in, clearly lost in the hospital.

Every 15 minutes or so, a tired- looking 30ish year old doctor would come in from the ER and announce a name to follow him. He was the guy, Blaine had figured out, that broke the news of loved ones' conditions to the people waiting for them in the lobby.

Bryans, Adams, Dunn, Muttini, Knudson, Reeves; with each name, a friend, mother, father, sibling, or friend would stand, their eyes stained with worry and subtle relief, and follow him into the ER.

Blaine knew that Kurt was most likely fine, but each time the guy walked out, his heart stopped just like everyone else's in the lobby, and everyone held their breath for the next name.

After he called it and the person began to walk over, silent prayers and encouragements followed whoever had risen as they walked through the doors. There was a subtle feeling of unity among the patrons in the lobby, and it was comforting.

Blaine checked his phone.

_Shit._

7 missed calls from the office. Blaine quickly called back.

"Hello?" It was Sam. She sounded tired, Blaine felt awful.

"Sam! Hey, it's me, I'm so sorry I didn't call," Blaine noted that his phone call had re- attracted eyes to him, but he understood that most of the people in the office were just looking for a distraction from their worry, so he ignored it.

"Kurt and I are at the hospital. His stitches tore and he bled a lot, but they are giving him blood now. Yeah, he should be fine. Yes; hey, sorry about that. No, really, I should have called. Okay. Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Thanks."

Blaine hung up. Philips and Sam had waited at the office nearly 3 hours now. He felt bad; he really should have thought-

"Anderson? Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine's heart froze as he shot up to his feet.

"Yes?"

"Will you follow me, please?" The man had reappeared while Blaine was on the phone.

Blaine wordlessly followed the man back behind the swinging doors. He felt eyes on him and knew that sympathies and prayers from the others in the lobby were following him, but all he could think about now was seeing Kurt.


	10. Author's Note (sorry!)

**Oh my gosh :')**

**I know that author's notes can be annoying when people are waiting for new chapters, but I just can't help it.**

**I have been so tired and kinda bummed out these past few days, and after I posted chapter 8 this morning all I could think about was watching House reruns all day and sleeping.**

**I decided to check out Holding Your Hand to see how you guys liked the update, and I was blown away.**

**So many reviews, so many favorites and follows, and oh my God so many views!**

**I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my little fic. **

**What a warm welcome to this site- this is my first ever fanfiction!**

**Thanks again to all, chapter 9 shall be out in due time.**

**I love, love, love you all. **

**PM me anytime, my lovelies. ~3**

**~illshowmyselfout**

**PS: HUGGGEE freaking shout out to PotterGleekHead. Holy crap, my love, did you ever make my day :')**

**(And, as always, writingmisfit, thanks for the assistance with all my silly newbie questions :))**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hallo meine liebes! :)**

**This is part 9, and I think my favorite chapter I have written thus far.**

**School returns Monday, (fuck,) so the time in between my posts will increase a bit. **

**Expect part 10 before Saturday. **

**Following this post, I'm posting my rough draft for this chapter. **

**I have had some requests to explain how I write what I write, so I thought that posting my rough draft would be a good idea :)**

**More info on the next page, check it out when you are done reading this one! :)**

**Love you all.**

**Review/follow/favorite!**

**Enjoy!**

**~3**

**OH- And shout out to RozarieCriss if you made it here :) I just saw your review on chapter 1 a few minutes ago, and I totally know the feels hon, so I figured I would greet you with a shout out for when you finally reached this chapter! :)**

**Hope you feel better dear, hope you enjoyed the fic so far! **

**~Illshowmyselfout**

* * *

Blaine followed the tired, brown haired man to a small conference room past the ER. The door was ajar and inside 6 worn, leather chairs sat around a strawberry brown, wooden table that looked brand new.

The room was small and_ felt_ dirty, but it was visibly spotless. Blaine wondered how many other worried family members of hospital occupants had sat exactly where he was sitting in the past hour alone, and suddenly he cared much less about Kurt's diagnosis than he did about actually _seeing _Kurt.

The man's monotone voice pulled Blaine back.

"… a lot of blood, 12% total volume, in fact, we call it a class l hemorrhage. Mostly symptoms are non- present at anything less than 15%, but Mr. Hummel was fully aware during the loss, and this resulted in a rather traumatic and frightening evening for him, that, along with his rapid development of hypotension due as well to the blood loss, threw him into a state of shock, that's most likely why he passed out on the drive over. He also inhaled a lot of blood, his throat was suctioned but his lungs and breath rate need to be monitored for consistent breath patterns. Our oral surgeon sedated and repaired his stitches on the left side, so when I take you to him, chances are he won't be conscious. His doctors want to monitor him for the night, so a nurse should be with you two shortly to move him to an overnight room."

Blaine wondered mildly if the man had taken a single breath throughout that entire speech, but as it progressed, Blaine became increasingly more concerned with Kurt's condition. He felt guilty. How could he have taken a phone call in the waiting room? Who does that? He should have been just as worried as everyone else in that tiny little lobby, not eating Sun Chips and calling the office.

The first hour after the dramatic drive had been absolutely terrifying and nerve racking, but after Blaine's nurse had assured him that Kurt would be fine, he had let himself calm down to a level that, looking back on it now, seemed uncaring of him. He didn't know how bad Kurt's situation was, if he did, no way would he have taken a call, no way would he have felt as nonchalant as he did while he waited.

_A better fiancé would have known his condition, a better fiancé would have beat down the damn doors to find out. _

Blaine pushed the negative thoughts as deep down as possible, but they nagged in his ear as he tried to think of something to say to the tired guy.

"So, he's sleeping then?" Blaine inquired, settling on the first question that popped into his head.

"Last I checked," the man replied.

"He's not in pain or anything? He wasn't in pain?"

"No, sir; he's sleeping soundly, just as he was when our oral surgeon treated him earlier."

"O…kay, can I stay with him tonight?"

"Family only, but your nurse from earlier this evening informs me that you 'might as well be', so yes."

Blaine smiled, thinking back to the nurse's calm and collected kindness earlier.

"Do you have any other questions, sir?" The man inquired, monotone as ever.

"Last one, he can leave tomorrow, right?" Blaine said hurriedly, thinking back to the others in the lobby, hoping he wasn't keeping them from getting _their_ loved ones' information.

"Yes, sir, that's what it says on his chart. Things, of course, may change as the night progresses, but he is currently in good, stable condition- he should be just fine." The man paused, waiting for another question, before he continued; "Mr. Hummel's doctor for this evening is Dr. Simmons, she will check on him later on, after Kurt gets resituated. He is being kept for observation, so you can expect at least 4 nurses checking in as the night plays out. His nurse while he waits down here for a room is Daryl. After he is moved, which will be to room 45D on level 4, his overnight nurse will be June. I'll take you to him now, as soon as his room is ready, like I said earlier, a nurse will be in to transport him to his overnight."

The man rose mechanically, clearly still bored and overall uninterested. Blaine followed him out to the door and down a hall to a door labeled 'TRAMA LEVEL 1 CARE, BAY 1'.

_ Do you see how fucking serious this is? And you took a fucking CALL in the lobby? What type of fiancé are you? _

Blaine swallowed and tried to ignore the negative thoughts again as he followed closely behind the man, passing spacious rooms that look similar to the curtained off areas in the general ER, but with bigger beds, actual sheets on said beds, and walls instead of curtains. Additionally, there were many machines in each room. Blaine worried about how many Kurt would be hooked up to when he finally got to see him, and he couldn't keep the picture of his small and perfect fiancé being bombarded with loud beeping machines out of his head.

_Is this trauma bay fucking endless? Where the hell is he?_

Being alone with his thoughts really wasn't the best for him right now, he needed to see Kurt before his head exploded with all the possibilities of the horrible conditions he might find his fiancé in.

Finally, they reached the room. The man gestured at the door and Blaine nodded at him politely before slowly stepping in the dimmed room and shutting the door, doing his best to minimize the amount of trauma bay sound polluting Kurt's sleep.

Blaine went right to his side and took his hand, blinking back tears; he looked so small and pale in such a big bed. He was mostly covered by blankets but his arms were so pale… his left arm had a butterfly IV taped in the crook of his elbow, it led to an IV bag of blood hanging next to the bed. The top of his hand had one too, it lead to a saline drip attached next to the blood. His lips were a shade of deep red against his pale skin from the blood. He wasn't wearing the bloody tank top he had been earlier; it had been replaced with a gown.

His room smelled like cleaners and rust but, like the conference room, was spotless and uncomfortably white.

Blaine draped his jacket on the edge of the bed and pulled a chair from the corner of the room right next to Kurt's bed. He took his hand again and leaned forward,

"I'm here, Kurt, don't worry. I'm right here, I love you very much. I couldn't hold your hand when you went to sleep, but I will hold your hand when you wake up." Blaine kissed his hand and his cheek and leaned back again, setting his gaze on Kurt's sleeping face.

Blaine began singing almost subconsciously as he gently stroked Kurt's knuckles. It was soft and somewhat under his breath, but it was still audible.

_"I walked across an empty land;  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet.  
Sat by the river and it made me complete._

_"Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._  
_So, tell me when you're gonna let me in,_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_"I came across a fallen tree,_  
_I felt the branches up and looking at me._  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_"Oh, simple things, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So, tell me when you gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_"So if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything._  
_So why don´t we go, somewhere only we know; somewhere only we know_

_"Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._  
_So, tell me when you gonna let me in,_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_"So if you have a minute why don´t up we go?_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know._  
_This could be the end of everything,_  
_So why don´t up we go?_  
_So why don´t up we go?_

_"This could be the end of everything,_  
_So why don't up we go?_

_"Somewhere only we know._  
_Somewhere only we know._  
_Somewhere only we know…"_

his voice trailed off as he watched Kurt begin to stir.

Blaine spoke softly, "Kurt, baby? Hey, I'm right here." He squeezed his hand lightly.

Kurt tipped his head to look at Blaine and opened his eyes slightly, instantly smiling weakly when he saw Blaine. "Hey," he replied, his voice rough. Blaine recalled from his earlier conversation that Kurt's throat had been suctioned for blood inhalation and his lungs were going to be observed overnight.

Blaine smiled sympathetically, "I love you, Kurt. I'm so happy to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Kurt seemed confused. "I love you too, baby… I'm happy to be awake too. I guess I feel okay, my mouth kinda hurts though, and um, m- my throat," he coughed, "where are we, Blaine?" He questioned hoarsely, examining the IVs in his arm.

"We are at the hospital, honey. " Blaine replied, not wanting to freak Kurt out with the details.

"Oh, okay. Are we- um, am I okay?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's hand again, giggling with happiness to see Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, baby. You are fine. I am fine. Everyone is fine, and you are going to get better, and then we will go home tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt smiled back, his eyes drooping again. "Okay. I love you. I'm going to go back to sleep now, okay?"

Blaine couldn't help it, he giggled again. "Okay baby, that's fine. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kurt was asleep already, though.

Blaine sat back in his chair again, setting his feet on the edge of Kurt's bed. He tore his eyes away from Kurt and looked around the room and out the glass windows that lined the room.

The trauma bay had a different vibe from the general ER. Most of the blinds in the room were closed to keep it dark and more quiet for Kurt, but one set was open, and Blaine watched the fast paced trauma bay through them. Across the hall, there was a trauma going on, and Blaine realized why the rooms were so spacious: more room for doctors and specialists. Blaine couldn't see the actual patient, there were too many franticly moving scrubs and white coats flying around the suddenly too small room, but based on the sudden halt in movement, he or she was no longer a patient. The doctors from the room trickled out quickly, some looking distraught and others looking non-caring and rushed. By the time they were all gone, the patient's face had been covered up with a blanket by the single nurse left behind to clean up.

Blaine tucked his head down and closed his eyes in respect before standing to close the blinds. He returned to his seat, feeling much older than he did 3 minutes ago, and fell asleep, his cheek tucked into his shoulder and his hand grasping Kurt's as securely as he could.

**Hope you enjoyed! :) **

**Part 10 will be out soon. **

**I will be posting the rough draft to part 10 as well as soon as I get part 10 up.**

**The next chapter after this one is my rough draft for ****_this_**** chapter, I hope you will check it out... I guarantee it is unlike any rough draft you have ever seen or written.**

**Bye, loves! **

**~illshowmyselfout**


	12. Chapter 9 Rough Draft

**Quick shout out to Writingmisfit! She's a lovely person! Go check out her _awesome _fic. :)  
**

**As promised, here is my rough draft for part 9! It is basically the crazy ramblings of my brain. This is how I write all my chapters, it starts out like this and then I 'erase and replace'. This and the one I have written for part 10 are the only ones I've ever saved. The one for part ten will be posted after I post part 10 as well, but after that I won't post any more rough drafts.**

**WARNING: This whole thing is riddled with profanity, misspellings, run on sentences, things that are not sentences at all, and just a whole bunch of random things I typed up to produce chapter 9. It's funny to me how messy and incoherent my drafts are compared to how put together my chapters usually are.**

**I had some requests to explain how I write what I write, so here y'all go. :) **

**You will probably notice that, compared to part 9, I follow some of my initial ideas, ditch others, come up with some new ones, and frequently address my self. This is completely unedited. **

**Sorry if that's a weird way to write, but it's always been the way I do it. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**I'm so thankful to each and every one of you (:**

**~illshowmyselfout**

**PS: Pottergleekhead, my dear, I'm so so happy you enjoy the fic, dear ~3 You are one in a million. :) I realize you've already read this, but on the hope that you ever reread, please know how much I appreciate you (: I didn't feel like waiting until chapter 10 to give you another well- deserved shout out! (:**

* * *

Write something concerning where the man takes Blaine to tell him all of the above. This place can be a grubby conference room, but the hospital is clean, so focus more on that! The dialogue will be choppy; Blaine's character is concerned yet anxious to see Kurt. The man is bored yet informative, has clearly been asked ever question in the book, he has a direct and non-personable answer to everything Blaine wants to know. Blaine will be concerned about when Kurt can come home, will ask if he is pain, will be trying to establish the severity of the situation, there will be a constant tone of guilt. The man has no where better to be, so he is not rushed about his answers, but is clearly not the person who will hold Blaine's guilty hand, so Blaine does not linger.

This is the bit where the guy takes Blaine to Kurt. Kurt is in a second area of the hospital that Blaine notes to have a sign out front stating trauma level 1, bay 2. This freaks blaine out and also makes him feel bad for not being as concered as he thinks he should have been, the drive over and the first hour after they arrived had been traumatic, but when the nurse told him of his condition, he had calmed down signifigantly. Blaine notes that instead of curtains like the general er, there are actual rooms in the trama bay (use exact wording) they are spacious, he notes as he passes a few following the man, and he guesses that this is for the huge amounts of doctors that are normally involved with tramas. He is guilty again, imagining his small and bloody fiancé being surrounded by doctors, he uses TV and movies as his base line for this inference.

When they reach the room, the man departs unnoticed. Blaine goes right to Kurt's side, he looks small and pale in the bed. It is slightly bigger than to one blaine used earlier, is has blankets like a normal hospital room. Kurt has a chart hooked on the front of the bed, his once bloody tank top has been replaced with one of those disposable hospital shirts- do those have a name? google that shit. Kurt is pale, his upper arm is red from where a blood pressure cuff had been, kurts loss of blood making the normally routine pressure seem traumatic, the room smells like cleaners and rust but is surprising clean. Many machines are on the wall behind the bed, kurt is only hooked up to two iv bags, one with blood and the other with a water drip - google that shit too, that's gotta have a name, he has an iv in his hand and in the crook of his arm (they wouldn't put both blood and the water drip in the same iv, would they? That's like watery blood. Yuck. Goggle that? Maybe?). Blaine drapes his jacket on the edge of the bed and pulls up a chair from the corner of the room right next to Kurt's bed. He takes his hand- side note: oh my god. That's the same thing he did when the initial surgery happened. Yay for everything coming together! Such writing, much fanfiction. Kurt's lips are very red against his pale face from the blood. He's wearing a gown (sorry if that seems unrealistic, hes sleeping a lot, I couldn't find a better place to add in that hes no longer in normal clothing)

Dialouge for this scene… hmm… kurt just had his stitches re-stitched by the oral surgeon (this was introduced in paragragh one,) he is mildly sedated, not like goofy shit like david after dentist, more just tired and nonscensical things. Blaine is apologetic, soothing, whispery, sweet and blaine like. Im tired of the guilty blaine. It needs to exist, but it's difficult to write and, to me, uninteresting. Keep this part with a tone of guilt, you can't just ignore it all together, but mostly focus on Klaine-y goodness during the dialogue. Address the guilt bit later on.

Consider doing a trauma bay description paragraph here- maybe Kurt falls asleep? Don't make everything picturesque and convienient. Be believable. Don't be like, oh he falls asleep and now heres his doctor and now heres his overnight room and now that and now this, ect, ect., hospitals are slow moving and boring. Keep it that way without actually boring readers. AND DON'T YOU DARE DO 5 HOURS LATER OR SOME COP OUT SHIT LIKE THAT. Maybe Blaine falls asleep, but do NOT take the easy way out of this. Use Kurt's sleep to examine the trauma bay, maybe introduce a new character? (haha no, don't do that actually,) whatever you do, don't cop out.

I like the Blaine falls asleep idea—still don't cop out, have a few good filler paragraphs between kurt falling asleep and blaine falling asleep, (see above paragraph,) but when he _does_ fall asleep, make it really adorbs. One of two ways—either sitting up in his seat, his head tucked into his shoulder, one hand reached out holding Kurts (aww, ) or sitting on his chair, his upper half slumped on the bed (kurt's legs, specifically,) facing Kurt—(still holding hands). AWWW :)

* * *

**I'll post part 10 before Saturday!**

**Love you guys! **

**Please review/follow/favorite! :)**


	13. Chapter 10

**Here is part 10! :)**

**Sorry for the account issue.**

**I have no idea why it happened, but never the less, it's fixed now.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites- keep them coming!**

**Love you all, **

**Enjoy.**

**PS- I have posted my rough draft for this chapter. This is the last time I will be posting a rough draft.**

**PPS- Happy early birthday, SelenaQuintanillaLOVER! :)  
**

* * *

Blaine was being shaken awake. He was too tired to jolt out of his seat, but, never the less, he was surprised and it took him a moment to reestablish where he was.

The same large male nurse that had scooped Kurt from Blaine's arms when they had arrived was standing next to Blaine's chair. He had left the lights off for Kurt, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Sorry to wake you," the nurse whispered, "my name is Daryl. I'm Mr. Hummel's trauma bay nurse. I'm here to move him to his overnight room."

Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked over at Daryl who was watching him intently. "Nice to meet you, Daryl, I'm Blaine, that's Kurt," he whispered, gesturing to the bed.

Blaine stood up and stretched, noticing that Daryl's stare had not ceased. He looked at him curiously.

"Sorry, sir- er, Blaine, you looked quite shaky earlier today, I just want to make sure you are feeling okay," Daryl whispered.

Blaine was taken aback by his sincerity. His encounter with the monotone man earlier had given him the false impression that most hospital workers, (excluding his nurse from earlier,) were cold and non- personable.

"Oh, thank you for your concern!" Blaine responded quietly, "I'm fine, I was just worried about him." He looked over at Kurt; his color was slowly returning

"Is he your brother?" Daryl inquired softly.

"Fiancé," Blaine responded, tearing his gaze from Kurt back to Daryl, anticipating the normally- received surprised look.

Daryl was refreshingly un-phased, "oh! Sorry about that. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Blaine. Like I said, I'm just here to take him to his overnight room. His overnight nurse will by June, and last I heard, Dr. Simmons was finishing up in a conference, so she should be up to Kurt's room soon as well," Daryl looked exceedingly tired, but he seemed very genuine and sweet, and was making a real effort to be quiet for Kurt, which Blaine appreciated. "May I?" He asked, stepping towards Kurt's bed.

"Sure, sure," Blaine responded. He watched as Daryl gently removed Kurt's blankets and lifted him out of the bed, settling him, (still sleeping,) into a wheelchair that Blaine had not noticed Daryl had brought in. He also reattached Kurt's IV bags to a mobile IV pole.

"Wow," Blaine responded quietly, "he's still sleeping; impressive."

Daryl smiled, prideful, as he knelt down to reposition Kurt's feet onto the foot rests. "Years and years of practice," he responded, standing again and pushing Kurt towards the door with one hand and the mobile IV pole with the other.

"Here," Blaine said, grabbing his jacket off the bed, "let me help you with that." He pushed the IV bags carefully alongside Kurt's wheelchair while Daryl pushed him. They headed for the elevator as two interns entered the room and began resetting.

"So, he's your fiancé? That's nice. My girlfriend and I are engaged too, we're getting married in May," Daryl said as they reached the elevator.

"That's awesome," Blaine replied. "We are having a winter- themed wedding next year."

Daryl pressed the level 4 button once they got in the elevator.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you all here tonight? I didn't actually treat Kurt; I just brought him to the trauma bay."

"He just had his wisdom teeth out," Blaine said, motioning to his bloodied white coat, "and while I went on an emergency call to my office, he tried to eat and ended up tearing his stitches on a spoon." Blaine paused, taking a minute to tuck away the images from earlier in the evening into the back of his mind. "He got hypotension or something from blood loss, and he also inhaled a lot of it, so they are keeping him for the night."

The elevator buzzed as they reached level four. Blaine followed Daryl with the IV bags. It was much quieter up here. He glanced at a clock- 12:30am.

"Man, that's rough," Daryl sympathized, "he should be okay, though, so that's good."

Blaine smiled in agreement as they stopped at a nurse's station. An older woman, maybe in her 40s, greeted Daryl.

"Hey, Daryl; who's this?" She asked, leaning youthfully over the round desk to peer at Kurt, who was still sleeping, his head tilted perfectly to the side.

"Hey, June, this is Kurt Hummel and his fiancé Blaine Anderson. Kurt needs an overnight; I think Charlie said it was 45D," Daryl in a familiar and friendly tone.

June smiled and sat back in her swivel chair. She scrolled her mouse a few times and typed something very quickly before looking up with a smile.

"Yep, 45D. Do you need any extra pillows or blankets, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine, again, was taken aback at her kindness. _Maybe hospitals aren't so bad, _Blaine thought, remembering his indecisiveness post- college when he was considering medicine or dentistry.

"No, thank you," Blaine replied, gleaming, "I should be fine."

"Okay, well, if you need anything, don't hesitate. I will be in to check on Kurt a few times during the night," she said, examining her computer screen intently, "his file says he needs to be observed for hypotension, possible excess inhalation of fluids, and shock, but I will try not to bother you all too much." She rose again and looked down at Kurt. "It looks like what he really needs is a good night's sleep anyhow." She winked at Blaine as she sat and returned to her work. Blaine smiled at her motherly- ness as he followed Daryl with the IV bags to a room marked '45D'. He reached in his pocket and produced a set of keys, then unlocked the door with a bronze one.

Blaine followed Daryl into the room, which was much homier and quieter than the trauma bay and hallways had been. Blaine was surprised Kurt was still asleep.

Daryl parked Kurt next to the bed and began removing the IV bags from the mobile pole and reattaching them to the hooks behind Kurt's new bed as Blaine pulled up a chair from the corner of the room next to Kurt's bed again. Daryl finished with Kurt's IV bags, gently picked up Kurt again, and placed him in the bed as Blaine pulled back the covers. Daryl pulled the sheets up to Kurt's chest and crossed his arms over the blanket before picking up a small controller from a table next to Kurt's bed and adjusting the bed's angle to be mostly reclined.

Daryl moved both the wheelchair and mobile IV pole to the corner of the room and headed back over to the bed.

He picked up the same remote he used to recline Kurt's bed and handed it to Blaine.

"That one, obviously, adjusts the position of the bed," he whispered, picking up another, "this one is for the TV," he picked up one that was connected to the bed, "and this one will page June if you need her." He paused to make sure Blaine understood all the remotes before continuing, "well, that's all there really is for me to do, I'm going to get back to trauma. June will take care of you guys; she's a really nice lady. I wish you both the best!"

Blaine smiled at Daryl, "Thanks, Daryl. I hope you have a beautiful wedding."

"Same to you," Daryl replied. He left the room and closed the door quietly.

Blaine was absolutely exhausted, he had only slept about 30 minutes in the trauma bay, so as soon as Daryl was gone, he reclined the chair he was in, took Kurt's hand again, and nodded off almost instantly.

Blaine, for the second time that night, was being shaken awake. He looked up to Kurt leaning awkwardly out of his now non- reclined bed, stretching his fingers out as far as he could so he could push Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's satisfied face as he pulled the lever on the side of his chair back to a seated position and awkwardly scooted his chair closer to the bed.

"Hey, babe," he whispered- it was still dark out, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Kurt replied softly and hoarsely, "sorry to wake you, but I'm really confused as to what exactly happened this evening, and I don't want to bother the nurse."

"Well," Blaine started, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, "for starters, stop talking so much. You inhaled a lot of blood earlier, part of the reason we are here is so you can be monitored for normal breath rates…" Blaine trailed off as he noticed Kurt's confused look.

"How much do you remember, babe?" He inquired slowly.

Kurt seemed embarrassed now, "mmm, well, let's see… I remember biting the spoon and sitting on the bed crying, then you came and carried me to the car, then the stoplights were like super bright, and you were driving ridiculously fast, and you wouldn't let me sleep," Kurt paused, studying Blaine's expression for accuracy of his recollection, "and I guess that's it. Lights out, as they say. I've been sitting here a good half hour trying to piece things together, but that's all I got." Kurt blushed.

Blaine smiled encouragingly at him, "that's a good start. Do you want to know what else happened this evening, then?"

Kurt nodded somewhat absently as he looked curiously at his IVs before refocusing on Blaine through the dimness of the room.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair as he struggled for a place to start. "You passed out on the way here, and when we got here, we are at Mass Gen., by the way, I ran you inside." Blaine paused, making sure Kurt wasn't frightened. He seemed more intrigued than concerned, though, so Blaine continued.

"They took you to the trauma bay and me to the general ER," Blaine blushed at the awkward memory, "because they thought your… um, blood, was mine. Then I waited back in the lobby until they told me you were stable enough for visitors.

"They told me that you had suffered a Class l hemorrhage after tearing your stitches in the left side of your mouth on the top and bottom and that you had gotten patched up by the oral surgeon on call. You inhaled a lot of blood and they thought you were at risk for shock, oh and something called hypotension, so they decided to keep you here. We were in the trauma bay a while before they moved you here."

Kurt didn't respond, his face seemed frozen.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay? You are fine now, Kurt," Blaine said, taking his hand, "they are just being careful. You're fine, I promise."

Kurt glanced up from his stoic position and smiled halfheartedly at Blaine. "I know that, I just…" he trailed off, looking at Blaine seemingly for some type of permission.

"Go on, babe, what is it?" Blaine asked, eager to help.

"I'm just really sorry I scared you," Kurt said, breaking down into sobs, "I can't even imagine how scared you were."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock as he quickly crawled into bed next to Kurt, tucking him into his shoulder as he wept, trying desperately to calm him down.

"Hey, don't think like that. You are fine, aren't you? All is fine now. I wasn't _scared_ for very long, hon, I knew you would be okay. Of course I was worried sick, but please, please don't cry! I'm fine, Kurt. I promise. I'm fine, and you are fine, and that's all that matters. Shh, babe, calm down now, take a breath. Calm down, Kurt."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back gently in small circles as he continued to shush and soothe him, giving him some time to calm down on his own. After a few minutes and some steadying breaths, Kurt quieted down entirely.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered, moving his hand from Kurt's back to his hair then twirling it lightly through his fingers.

Kurt sniffled before replying hoarsely, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it- it's just a lot to take in at one time, you know?"

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's head firmly. "I know baby, I know. But you are fine now. We are only here for precautionary reasons, remember?

"I'm sure you are no longer in shock, I mean you are talking and everything… and your hypotension should subside soon if it hasn't already. Your lungs, well, you are talking, like I said before, so they should be fine. We will be home in a few hours, I promise." Blaine assured.

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side snuggly, pretending not to notice that his shirt was blood stained. "I love you," Kurt mused softly, "you always know just what to say."

Blaine smiled into the dimness, "I have my moments. I love you too."

June was at the door now, knocking softly before entering. She had noticed that Kurt was awake through the blinds.

Blaine smiled when she walked towards the bed. "Hey, June; look who's awake."

June smiled back, "Hi Mr. Anderson; how is he doing?"

"He's a bit frazzled after hearing about how intense the day was while he was out of it, but I think he's doing okay now." Blaine replied, rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tilted his head towards June and smiled; "nice to meet you, June."

"Nice to meet you too… honey, your throat does not sound good at all," June said, walking over to Kurt's side of the bed and taking a small, medical flashlight from her pocket. "Open," she requested.

Kurt followed her direction and opened his mouth, allowing her to peer inside with a concerned look.

Kurt lifted his hand to squeeze Blaine's hand while Blaine squeezed his shoulder. Blaine stroked small circles into his leg with his other hand as June turned off her light and Kurt closed his mouth.

"I think I will go ahead and page Dr. Simmons. Your throat is pretty red, I want to see what her opinion on that is…" her voice trailed off as she took out her pager and punched in a number. She returned her pager to her hip and smiled reassuringly at Kurt and Blaine's concerned faced.

"It's most likely simple inflammation, but let's see what Dr. Simmons says when she comes. Kurt, can I see your arm? I want to check on your IVs." June smiled.

Kurt held his arm out, taking Blaine's hand with the other as June looked them over and reached into the drawer next to the bed and took out some medical tape. She noticed Kurt's arm tense, so she reassured him, "I'm just re-taping them. The tape wears out easily."

Kurt smiled back, happy at the lack of needles. Blaine chuckled and kissed his head.

June finished taping Kurt's IVs and then checked the levels on his IV bags. Blaine noticed that, strangely, they were still full.

"June, are those IV bags working? They are still full."

"Oh, I was in here earlier. I replaced the bags while you guys were asleep." She smiled as she took a blood pressure cuff out of the drawer next to the bed. "Okay Kurt, let's see if your hypotension has subsided at all. Your color looks good, so I think everything should be back to normal." She wrapped the black cuff around Kurt's arm and squeezed the little ball on the end of the tube.

Blaine knew it wasn't hurting Kurt, but he squeezed his hand again anyway. Kurt turned to look at him, smiled, and kissed him.

The pressure released Kurt's arm with a slow hiss and June reported, "Yep, everything looks just fine now. Your BP level is back to normal; let's just wait to see what Dr. Simmons has to say about that red throat, okay?"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her and Kurt spoke up, "thanks, June."

She nodded with a smile and wrote some things in Kurt's chart before she left.

Kurt snuggled up closer to Blaine and sighed. "I'm kinda tired, I hope this Simmons lady hurries."

Blaine rubbed his back gently, "I'm sure she will say everything is fine. You're not in any pain, are you?"  
"No… well, not really. My throat hurts; my mouth kinda hurts, but I mostly just want these IVs out." Kurt said plainly.

Blaine laughed out loud, "after all you've been through the past few days, all you have to complain about is your IVs?"

Kurt laughed with him, "hey," he complained jokingly, "They hurt!"

Blaine smiled down at him, and they were quiet for a while, trying desperately not to fall asleep while waiting for the doctor. Blaine took out his phone and checked the time: 2:30am.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, noticing the light.

"2:30. after the doctor comes, you wanna get some sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my God, yes. I'm so tired," Kurt said.

"Well," Blaine said, noticing a woman in a white coat coming, "doesn't look like we have to wait much longer."

The woman walked in briskly and introduced herself. It was Dr. Simmons. She was rushed, but still personable and informative. She looked in Kurt's throat too, but decided that it was, like June said, simple inflammation. She checked Kurt's chart and decided that both the shock and hypotension were no longer factors in Kurt's diagnosis.

"I'm going to go ahead and write you up a prescription for painmeds and anti-inflammatories, as well as make you appointments to see both me and the oral surgeon next week sometime." She turned her attention to Blaine, "the stitches on the right side are dissolvable, correct?"

Blaine nodded.

"Alright, then next week when you see the oral surgeon, he will remove your stitches on the left side. I want to see you again to be sure that the swelling and redness in your throat have subsided."

Kurt smiled at her tiredly, "Okay. Thank you."

Simmons smiled back as she finished writing Kurt's prescription, "you're welcome. You two gave us quite a scare earlier, it's nice to see you are both feeling okay now."

She left the room and, before disappearing into the elevator, handed June the prescription. June laid it down and headed over to the doorway. She turned off the lights, "you two get some sleep now. I'll be back by in the morning." She closed the door and left.

Blaine picked up the bed remote and tipped them back to a fully reclined position.

"You ready to get some sleep?"

Kurt chuckled tiredly and drooped his arm over Blaine's chest. "Hell yes."

* * *

**Part 11 shall be out soon! **

**Most likely by Saturday.**

**Check the rough draft after this chapter! See how the craziness of my head gets changed into what you just read!**

**Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 10 Rough Draft

**Here is my rough draft for part 10. **

**If you are confused, check out the authors notes on part 9, the rough draft for part 9, and part 10.**

**Love you all so so much!**

* * *

Then Blaine is shaken awake, it's the same nurse from earlier (the big dude that picked up Kurt last chapter), speaking softly, saying he's here to move kurt to an overnight room. He seems nice, blaine remembers being mildly terrified of the bulking man earlier- Oh my god, idea: make them friends. Yes. Yes, and more yes. Pick a cute name for him, he's a new character. Anyway, Blaine steps away from the bed as he watches the big dude (call him by name now,) slowly and gently lift Kurt out of the bed and into a wheelchair—kurt stays asleep. Make this part really adorable, plz. Pls. Anyway, blaine then follows big dude out as nurses come in to reset the room, (don't forget blaine's jacket, please!) Blaine pushes Kurt and the big guy pushes the IVs (after seeing big dude pushing both, Blaine offered) make convo. Cute convo. About what? I don't fucking no. Just make cute convo as they head to the elevator and then to level 4.

Big guy puts Kurt in the bed, blaine picks a new seat and pulls it to Kurt's bed. Big guy leaves (oh hell yes he will come back later, though. I haven't even written any dialogue on this guy yet and I already love him) Blaine checks his emails, (make some filler paragraphs here about random emails,) then falls asleep again, (remember when I gave you two options of his sleep position earlier? Pick the one you didn't pick the first time. Mix it up. )

NOTE: make sure its clear that big guy is a nurse. Don't just hope they remember from the last chapter, I don't want it to seem like theres a weird guy derping around the hospital picking up people and moving them.

Now lets do some adorable Kurt/blaine dialogue. Kurt wakes up Blaine, figure out a reason. Was he too cold? Too hot? In pain? Confused? Not tired anymore? Was it morning? Decide. End this dialogue in Kurt asking Blaine to get in bed with him for some super- duper freaking adorable cudling in a hospital bed stuff 3 (no sexual stuff yet, silly, get your head out of the gutter! Maybe later. Note to readers in case I _do _end up posting this: like I've said before, this is my first time writing fanfictions. I giggle everytime I attempt the M rated stuff, but I will try before the story is over, rest assured.) They both doze off again . (man, this is a shit ton of sleeping. Try to make it seem natural. Or maybe they don't sleep? Maybe kurt gets checked up on a few times during the night? I mean, they are keeping him for a reason, they are not just going to ignore him all evening… )

A few medical paragraphs here are 150% necisarry. Meet kurt's over night doctor, have the oral surgeon check on him, nurses, keep it legit. At least 500 words that are actual medicaly oriented, plz.

sleepytime for Klaine as soon as the medical stuff is done! :)


	15. Final? Author's note

Hello, all!

Sorry for my radio silence.

I know I said at the beginning of all this that I would never do what I'm about to do,

but I may be leaving this story due to lack of icing- (lack of like people viewing/reviewing/favoriting/following, read my first author's note for an explanation about 'icing'.)

These stories take a lot of my time, and a majority of my classes are online this year,

so I really need to be dedicated to something to give lots of my time to it.

It's hard to be dedicated when you feel like not many other people are as well.

My views are lower than ever on my recent chapters,

I've begun to lose favorites and follows,

Reviews are becoming less and less.

I understand that I posted my most recent chapters on weekdays, that might be part of the reason for all this,

but I still feel that there has been a general decline.

Like I said before, I _may_ be leaving this story and this site in general,

but I haven't made my mind up yet.

If this ends up being my last post,

thank you to all my supporters, I love love love you all.

~illshowmyselfout


	16. Chapter 11

Blaine logged out of the lobby computers and rose, heading through the darkened office to grab his bag before he left for the day.

Kurt's surgery and hospital stay were three months gone now, and Blaine had since returned to work while Kurt prepared for an off- Broadway show called 'What You're Missing'. It was premiering tonight at 10, and Kurt was the lead, so Blaine had cleared his late night schedule and let the staff leave while he prepared to close early.

Blaine draped his bag strap over his shoulder and plucked his phone from his pocket. He closed his office door and headed to the front, simultaneously checking his emails while he fumbled around his lab coat pockets for the keys.

He locked the front office door and trumped to the car through the half melted, now half- ice snow that coated the ground. When he got in the car, he turned on the seat warmer and heat as high as they could go.

As per Blaine's no cell while driving rule, he read his new emails before starting the engine and pulling out onto the crowded New York streets.

He had a few patient emails that he skimmed and made mental notes to tell Sam about scheduling for, a message from Philips stating that he would be in town again soon, an email from Daryl, Kurt's trauma nurse that Blaine had become friends with, requesting an opinion on a blue- themed wedding while also seeming to be entirely confused as to why his almost- wife thought blue was a theme, and an email from Kurt reminding him of the times for the evening. Blaine scoffed at the idea that Kurt would think he would forget and hit respond.

_You are silly; I've had your show dates in my calendar since the day you told me you were trying out. On my way now. By the way, do you want to have drinks with Mark next week? He's going to be in town for a dental convention, (I'm skipping it… I could care less about the pros and cons of flavored latex gloves.) Also, what is your opinion on blue being a theme? _

_I shouldn't be clouding your thoughts this close to opening night, should I? Alas, I cannot help myself._

_Do amazing tonight, I know you will. I love you so much. See you after the show. (;_

_B_

Blaine hit send and tossed his phone into the empty passenger seat. The car was nice and warm now.

When Blaine arrived, he was unsurprised by the large numbers that occupied the line for tickets. Kurt had become somewhat of an off- Broadway star since their arrival in New York, and, often times, his name on the advertisement for a show attracted most of its patrons and kept the show running for at least a few months.

Blaine headed to the VIP will call line, which was vacant, and picked up his front row ticket. He was gaining moderate amounts of stares from his lab coat, so he slipped it off as he entered the main seating area and headed to his seat with his playbill.

He flipped through the beginning advertisements and the page- long writer and director notes, headed straight for the actor bios. Kurt's gleaming smile met him on page 3.

_Kurt Hummel is extremely excited to be preforming with the New York Players acting company again! He has performed in many off- Broadway productions including 'Nice Work If You Can Get It,' 'After Midnight,' and many, many others! He has also made several supporting role appearances on Broadway, including, most recently, playing the role of Crutchy in Newsies. He wants to thank his family for their support, Burt, Carol, and Finn. He sends all the love in the world to his fiancé, Dr. Blaine Anderson—Love you, honey!_

_He hopes you all enjoy the show._

Blaine blushed while he ran his hand through his hair and absentmindedly read the other bios.

He checked his phone; he had a text from Kurt.

_Just got your email, sure, let's do drinks! Also, yes. Blue is a theme. We shall discuss later. Not to sound creepy, but from where I am currently backstage, I can see you. You look handsome ;) I'll txt u during intermission if I can. Enjoy the show 3_

Blaine smiled and turned off his phone, looking up at the sides of the stage littered with random curtain pieces, sending love to the Kurt he couldn't see. The lights lowered and a woman of about 45 began the show with a lively monologue about why Kurt's character, John, was the biggest ass she had ever met.

A few scenes later, the knows-everybody, run around, go- lucky character of John entered the stage.

Kurt looked great. The makeup crew had aimed to make him look more youthful than he already did, and they definitely succeeded.

The play continued on another hour before intermission interrupted, Blaine paying more attention to Kurt than the play itself. The lights rose, reminding Blaine how thirsty he was and bringing him to his feet, off to get a bottle of water and text Kurt.

_You are doing great. This play may be your best performance yet :) See you after._

Blaine returned to his seat and settled in, checking his phone that lacked a response from Kurt and then turning it off and returning it to his pocket.

The second half reveled John's reasoning for being such a float around character, and Kurt gave two monologues. One left the audience smiling while Kurt talked about why being exciting and not tied down was the way everyone should be, and another that left the audience, including Blaine, in tears and hanging on his every word, Kurt talking about the loss of his wife to cancer and his reluctance to resettle, afraid of again facing the pain.

Kurt stayed Broadway still while the play ended, scene 13 had shown his dramatic demise and scenes 14 and 15 neglected to move John's 'lifeless' body from the stage.

The show ended and Kurt's bow brought the audience to his feet. He smiled and waved and wiped tears from his face, (he always cried during opening nights,) then he blew a kiss down at Blaine before following the rest of the cast off stage.

Blaine followed the crowd out and into the lobby, then headed solo over to the guarded actor's door, showing his ticket stub and being admitted backstage and into the dressing rooms.

Extras were franticly grabbing up their stuff and brushing past Blaine to leave, and a few supporting role actors laughed in the hallway. Blaine found Kurt's dressing room and pushed open the door.

Kurt was removing his mic while a few lingering makeup artists wiped the stage makeup from his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping from his seat and hurrying over.

Blaine caught him in a tight hug around the waist, planting numerous, rushed kisses all over his face, finally settling for a deep kiss, his hands holding the sides of Kurt's face.

Realizing they were making a bit of a scene, they broke; Blaine walked with Kurt back over to his seat and youthfully settled his head on Kurt's shoulder while he stood behind him, the makeup artists finishing up.

"Did you like it?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine through the mirror that faced them.

"Very much," Blaine said, tilting his head into Kurt's collarbone, kissing his neck lightly.

Kurt laughed, rising from his seat and thanking the makeup artists as they packed up, "see you guys tomorrow night!"

They smiled at him and left, leaving Kurt to change back into regular clothes. Blaine settled into the chair Kurt had been in, but dragged it to face him first.

Kurt was wearing a tux, (scene 16 was his funeral,) so he headed to the closet in the back to grab his sweats and t shirt.

"So, how about you explain to me how exactly blue is a theme? Daryl is freaking out." Blaine inquired, teasing.

Kurt unbuttoned his coat, turning to smile at Blaine.

"I knew that was about the wedding! Jeez, how many different themes is Kate going to obsess over? Either way, though, blue _is _a theme. In the literal sense, make mostly everything, from the flowers to the sash on the dress, blue. In the symbolic sense, you can have it be like a light, happy theme, or a deep, dramatic theme." Kurt worked his tie off and started on the buttons on his undershirt.

Blaine giggled and rose to help him. He undid the buttons, one by one, his fingers deliberately teasing Kurt's chest and stomach, lingering a bit too long when his tugged the bottom of the shirt free from Kurt's dress pants.

Kurt inhaled sharply, surprised by the touch, before shaking it off and smiling at Blaine's satisfied face.

"Later, okay? I wanna get out of here." Kurt winked at him, pulling his shirt off and tugging his t shirt over his head.

Blaine laughed, walking to the other side of the room to grab their bags and put his lab coat back on.

"So now _you're_ denying _me_? Interesting… what an unwelcome change of pace!"

Kurt chuckled, pulling sweat pants on before heading over to take his jacket and bag from Blaine.

"Oh, hush. It's just for a little while longer, my wait was _much_ worse. At least you don't have to be tucked up in bed with me for days on end without sex. I honestly think that's the closest to torture I've ever been," Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine ignored his twang of guilt as his stepped forward, taking Kurt's face in his hands again, kissing him hard, yet always gently and playfully.

When they parted, Kurt was panting slightly. Blaine kissed up and down his neck, stopping to kiss and nip at his ear, "but I made up for it, didn't I?" He whispered softly.

Kurt shivered and caught Blaine in a second, intense kiss.

"You should really go out there," Blaine said after they broke, "I think you have some fans waiting."

Kurt laughed. It was true, actually, after most shows there was a small crowd awaiting him at the stage door. He pulled on his jacket and took Blaine's hand, heading out the door into the small hallway that led outside.

It was frigid outside, but there was still about twenty people waiting outside. Both Blaine and Kurt felt a bit guilty at seeing them, regretting taking so long in the dressing room, making them wait.

Blaine handed Kurt a few pens from his jacket pocket and kissed him lightly once more before leaving Kurt to sign autographs and take pictures while he went to get the car.

"Give me like, 5 minutes, babe, I parked in the garage," he called over his shoulder, making his way through the growing crowd and thanking the numerous 'you're fiancé is amazing' comments.

He finally made it to the car and plopped his bag in the trunk. He responded to Philips' and Daryl's emails while he waited for the car to warm, and then he drove back to the front of the theater while Kurt finished taking a few pictures and signing a few playbills. The leading lady had just stepped out, so Kurt quickly made his escape into Blaine's black Infiniti.

"Jeez," Blaine commented as he pulled into the middle lane, cutting off a taxi, "your fan club just gets bigger and bigger. I'm serious, Kurt! You have like, fans."

Kurt smiled, putting on his seat belt and fixing his hair.

"I know, right? It's kinda weird, honestly, but I love it."

Blaine looked over and smiled. He was happy that their lives had gotten back to normal, happy that Kurt was back to Kurt and Blaine was back to Blaine.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm… I feel like I've had nothing but cold pizza and coffee over the past few weeks. Wanna be fancy?" He asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Blaine replied, smiling, "want to try that new place on 41st? Blue Moon? Most of the Broadway shows haven't let out yet; we should be able to get a table."

"Okay," Kurt said, flipping open his cell, "how was your day, by the way?"

"Just fine; Mindy's last day," Blaine said regretfully, "she's going back to school, remember? She wants to try medicine for a while."

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry about that. When does your newbie start?"

"Next week sometime; I picked someone who might be a little less flirtatious- she's 42." Blaine looked at Kurt and chuckled, "but you know, Mindy really wasn't that bad about the whole flirting thing… at least, she improved on it."

"Mmhmm, whatever you say," Kurt said, tucking his phone back into his bag.

They spent the rest of the ride talking about Blaine's patients of the day and Daryl and Kate's wedding.

When they arrived, just as Blaine predicted, they were able to get a table. Kurt ordered a steak and Blaine ordered ribs. They shared a bottle of champagne.

"To 'What You're Missing'," Kurt toasted.

"To 'What You're Missing'," Blaine agreed, taking a small sip. He raised his glass to Kurt a second time.

"And normalcy. Finally."

Kurt smiled, knowing exactly what Blaine was referring to.

"To normalcy; I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too."


End file.
